


Un nuevo comienzo

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Sueños [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drug Addiction, F/M, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane está atrapada en un mundo lleno de oscuridad por las cadenas que ella misma se ha impuesto. No cree que nadie vaya a salvarla, pero lo espera. La ayuda siempre llega donde menos te lo esperas y puede ser más de lo que soñabas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

El vestido es negro esta vez, aunque es en lo único en lo que se diferencia de los otros vestidos que usa. Es ajustado, le llega muy por encima de la rodilla y deja prácticamente al descubierto toda su espalda. Sin embargo, no por ello resulta vulgar, sabe que ese vestido cuesta una fortuna y que si lo rompe o estropea tendrá que pagar por él, no puede permitirse ese fallo. En el espejo del ascensor se asegura de que su maquillaje está perfecto, lleva el pelo caoba suelto, sus ojos enmarcados en negro gracias al rímel que siempre usa y al eyeliner, el negro hace que se vean más grandes y se intensifique el color verde de ellos. En contraste con su clara piel resalta el rojo de sus labios, que hace que se vean más jugosos y atrayentes. Como no puede ser de otro modo, todo el maquillaje es especial, de ese que resiste a cualquier contratiempo; no importa lo que bebas, comas o beses, si te frotas los ojos o te metes bajo el agua, seguirá intacto. Con el pelo no pasa lo mismo, pero eso no suele molestar a los clientes, al contrario, a la mayoría les gusta ver el desorden en él, una muestra de la pasión desenfrenada que han compartido con las chicas, o que muchos piensan que han compartido. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacen las putas, convencer a los clientes de que son los que mejor follan de toda la ciudad. Muchas veces no es demasiado complicado, incluso puede haber algunos con los que hasta ellas disfruten como nunca, pero otras veces tienen que hacer un gran esfuerzo por correrse. Sí, correrse, eso es algo imprescindible cuando eres una prostituta de alto standing, cuando pagan una gran cantidad de dinero por ti y quieren asegurarse de que su compra es de su gusto. 

En ese ascensor van las mejores. La dulce e inocente Charla, con su pelo rubio como los rayos del Sol y unos ojos azules que encandilan a cualquiera; ninguno de sus clientes ha sospechado nunca que tiene un hijo de dos años, su historia, la que recita para los curiosos que se interesan por la razón de ejercer ese oficio, es qué necesita el dinero para la universidad, matemáticas dice que estudia, pero a Charla se le dan tan mal los números como a Sasha freír un huevo. Sasha es una fiera, realmente tiene un aspecto salvaje que promete una noche pasional inigualable. Su pelo negro azabache está lleno de rizos que contribuyen bastante a esa imagen, pero lo más impactante son sus ojos, esos de color marrón con un aspecto felino. La razón de Sasha es más compleja, ella no estudia ni tiene hijos a los que alimentar, pero su madre era puta como ellas y mamó el oficio desde pequeña, se siente cómoda jugando con los hombres y asegura que esa vida es lo que quiere; ninguna de las otras chicas comprenden esos pensamientos, pero no dicen nada. Para terminar está ella, Jane, la misteriosa Jane, ese es su punto fuerte. Ella es amable con los clientes, como el resto de las chicas, es complaciente y por supuesto buena en la cama, son características tan comunes en el gremio que muchas se preguntan la razón de su éxito. La explicación, como siempre, la tienen los hombres y su extraña forma de actuar. Todos quieren sexo sin compromiso, tirarse a jovencitas que estén buenas y sepan moverse encima y debajo de ellos, usar su lengua, sus manos y sus tetas; sin embargo, son tan contradictorios que también quieren saber cosas de las chicas. Jane es un misterio, y como todo misterio atrae a muchos curiosos, ese es su hándicap. Como cualquiera de las otras dos ella tiene su propia razón para estar en el gremio, una razón que la encadena más a ese trabajo que a cualquiera de sus compañeras, incluso más que a Charla que debe alimentar a un niño. 

El ascensor llega al último piso del hotel en el que se celebra la fiesta a la que han sido “invitadas”. Robert, el chulo, sale delante de ellas para asegurarse de que todo está en orden y después les da paso al gran salón donde tiene lugar la fiesta. No hay mucha gente, dos chicas, dos compañeras que han subido antes que ellas, ya bailan en el centro al ritmo de la suave música que suena en el caro aparato de música, llevan copas en sus manos y atraen las miradas de los altos ejecutivos que se han reunido en ese lugar. En Nueva York es algo muy típico esa clase de fiestas; ellos quedan para firmar contratos, hacer transacciones importantes, firmar acuerdos y después, cuando todo ha salido según sus planes, las llaman a ellas para celebrarlo. Son fiestas íntimas y si todo va bien consiguen un buen pizco. Un hombre cercano a los cuarenta se acerca a ellas saludándolas con una especie de broma que ellas ríen como si fuera el mejor cómico de todo Estados Unidos, el hombre, Elven Bennet ha dicho que se llama, las rodea con sus brazos y las guía hacia el resto de sus compañeros. Son cinco hombres de todas las edades. El más mayor es Edgar Mars, con sesenta años y una barriga más que prominente. La clase de hombre que adora sentarse en una silla y dar órdenes. Al más joven le llaman Billy, un pobre chaval de tan solo veintiséis años que está totalmente perdido en esa situación y que las saluda con vergüenza. Dos copas después estará pegado al culo y a las tetas de una de ellas.

Tras los saludos correspondientes y después de haber aceptado las copas llega el momento de venderse, y bailar siempre es una de las mejores maneras de hacerlo. Lo hacen muy juntas, rozándose sutilmente y fingiendo que no notan las miradas deseosas de los empresarios. Bennet es el primero en atreverse y se une a ellas quienes lo colman a atenciones y caricias tentadoras. Es un juego que las cinco han jugado demasiadas veces, son expertas, y además todas se juegan algo importante esa noche. 

Cuando ya lleva esas dos copas el pequeño Billy parece decidirse por Jane. No es que sea un chico guapo, tiene la nariz aguileña y las orejas un poco grandes, además ese pelo negro repeinado con demasiada gomina le da un toque de gorro de piscina que a ella le hace gracia, claro que no se ríe. Aun así tiene unos brazos fuertes que contrastan con la delgadez del resto de su cuerpo y que desde que se ha acercado a ella la sujetan con fuerza por la cintura. Jane admite que es un chico divertido cuando se relaja, parece inteligente, pero bastante torpe con las manos y los pies. Todo eso no importa cuando el torpe en cuestión lleva un traje Armani de la última temporada y un Rolex exclusivo que delatan su dinero, Robert le sacará una buena pasta por ella esa noche cuando el pobre necesite un polvo para desfogarse. 

Otro hombre se acerca despacio unos minutos después y le pone una mano en el hombro a Billy. Es mayor, un poco pasados los treinta, tiene una altura de metro ochenta, es esbelto y se adivina la fuerza de su cuerpo bajo el traje gris oscuro de raya diplomática y la camisa blanca. Es un hombre guapo, de esos que te cruzas y necesitas seguir mirando, su rostro es de rasgos fuertes, su frente es amplia y sobre ella caen un par de mechones que han escapado de su casi natural estado hacia atrás por la larga noche, pero que con una mano fuerte recoloca pasando sus dedos por los cabellos castaños oscuros y ondulados. Sus cejas espesas sobre sus ojos podrían hacerlos pasar desapercibidos de no ser por el intenso color azul que muestran que está tan sobrio como un parroquiano un domingo por la mañana, su nariz es recta y sus labios delgados forman una sonrisa comprensiva hacia su compañero, sobre su mandíbula marcada y mejillas levemente hundidas se extiende una barba de un par de días.

—Ya puedes irte sin que nadie se moleste, Diane te espera —lo insta dándole un pequeño empujoncito por el hombro en la dirección adecuada.

El más joven se ve abochornado por su desliz, por el olvido al que le ha llevado el alcohol.

—S-sí, gracias, señor Richards —dice al tiempo que asiente—. Adiós —musita cuando se gira y mira de reojo a Jane antes de dirigirse con paso inseguro hacia la puerta que lleva al ascensor.

Esos ojazos azules recorren a Jane de un modo casi crítico en cuanto Billy llega a su destino, después le sonríe un poco de lado, pone una mano en su cintura y con la otra le levanta el mentón.

—Ahora nos vamos tú y yo —no es una pregunta, es una decisión sin posible réplica y suena tan lasciva como las palabras de los otros clientes que han estado tocándola.

Jane asiente y sonríe, no ha dicho nada cuando ese hombre ha hecho que su futuro cliente se fuera, eso podría haber causado problemas, pero no ha esperado que él la quisiera a ella. Patrick Richards no se ha acercado a las chicas demasiado, no ha dado muestras de querer pasar la noche con una de ellas, por eso Jane ha pensado que sólo quería salvar a su compañero de cometer una infidelidad y esas palabras la han sorprendido. Sin embargo, no tiene pegas, está deseosa por marcharse con ese hombre tan deseable en lugar de hacerlo con el divertido y pequeño Billy. 

—Te espero. 

Él suelta su barbilla y echa una breve mirada a la fiesta sin interés, un pequeño asentimiento hacia Edgar Mars es todo lo que precisa.

—Vamos —indica y con el brazo por su cintura la guía al pasillo, de los gastos se ocupan los jefazos. 

Toda la planta ha sido reservada y entran en el último dormitorio. Él cierra la puerta y todo contacto desaparece de ella mientras se aleja hasta sentarse en un sofá y echar la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, soltando un suspiro de alivio o cansancio, no queda del todo claro.

Jane espera que diga algo un par de minutos, sin moverse demasiado de su sitio, normalmente a esos hombres les gusta ser ellos los que llevan la voz cantante, los que ordenan y deciden qué hacer, más con hombres como él, seguros de sí mismos y con las ideas claras, pero su actitud la desconcierta. Lo mira con curiosidad en sus ojos verdes, lo estudia y decide que igual se ha equivocado un poco en su veredicto. 

—¿Quieres que te haga un masaje? Pareces cansado —dice con palabras suaves, amables, mientras se acerca a él despacio. 

Patrick se ríe suavemente, pero sin humor, abre los ojos y los dirige a ella, parece que aún está meditando qué hacer con ella, parece ser un gran enigma para él.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Y tú, lo estás? —pregunta con voz calmada.

Ella se detiene ante su oferta de sentarse, ¿o es una orden? No puede estar segura, lo que sí tiene claro es que no parece que quiera que lo haga en su regazo como otros le habían pedido. Mira el sillón que queda libre y decide sentarse, aunque no le gusta esa situación tan extraña. 

—Yo no he tenido una reunión antes de la fiesta, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? —contesta sonriéndole. 

—La abstinencia altera los nervios, por eso tienes que marcharte en un par de horas, porque se acabaría tu misterio —responde sin medias tintas.

En el rostro de ella ve el miedo, se remueve nerviosamente y desvía la mirada. —Son las normas —responde. 

—Por supuesto —dice volcando tanta ironía como es posible en cada sílaba—. ¿Y te gustan las normas?

Ella va a contestar, pero se detiene y frunce el ceño, no le gusta ese hombre, no le gusta lo que insinúa, los problemas que pueden causarle sus palabras.

—Son las normas —repite sin comprometerse, aunque se ve más nerviosa. 

—Eso ya lo has dicho —replica y espera sin apartar de ella esos ojos que parecen saberlo todo.

Jane se muerde el labio inferior, se remueve y se pone de pie, el mono siempre aumenta cuando está nerviosa. 

—Son normas, no importa si te gustan o no, no pueden cambiarse.

—Sólo si estás conforme con ellas —objeta él—. Todo puede cambiar, el mundo es cambio, sólo tienes que saber coger la oportunidad cuando se presenta o crear tu propia oportunidad.

La joven lo mira de nuevo, deteniendo el paseo que ha empezado por la habitación. —¿Acaso tú eres mi oportunidad? —pregunta con cierto sarcasmo, ¿qué puede importarle a él lo que le pase a ella? Dios, le ha tocado de casi todo con sus clientes, pero nunca uno que quiera hacer de buen samaritano.

—¿Quieres una? —pregunta a su vez.

Ella bufa, se gira y niega con la cabeza pasándose las manos por su pelo, sus dedos largos y finos se enredan en sus lisos mechones caoba. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acaso me vas a sacar de ahí y vas a pagarme la rehabilitación? ¿Vas a ayudar a que me desintoxique? —le suelta irónica, descubriendo su adicción aunque sin especificar demasiado. De cualquier modo le parece una broma de mal gusto lo que está diciendo ese tío. 

Patrick permanece unos segundos en silencio, estudiando sus palabras antes de responder.

—Podría, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿la quieres? —insiste, es evidente que busca una muestra de voluntad clara.

Jane suelta una amarga carcajada y se vuelve a sentar sin saber qué más hacer, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Necesita una raya, la necesita como respirar y a ese paso no la va a conseguir. Debería estar follando con ese tío, dejándolo satisfecho para después ir a por su pago. Si él no sale contento ella no tendrá su dosis, morirá. Siente las lágrimas amargas mojar un poco sus manos y aprieta los dientes. 

—Vete a la mierda —réplica sin mostrar su debilidad—. ¿Te resulta divertido jugar así? ¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí, que quiero tu ayuda? ¿Ahí es cuando te ríes y me ordenas que me ponga a cuatro patas para que puedas metérmela del todo? ¿O seguirás más con la pantomima? 

El rostro del hombre se torna más serio.

—¿Te parece que me esté riendo? —replica sin amedrentarse por su pronto—. Si quieres salir del agujero de mierda en el que estás te sacaré, si no, puedes seguir paseándote y temblando como una vieja hasta que pasen las dos horas y te marches de vuelta como un perro faldero a por tu dosis de veneno. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? —al dejar el tono tan calmado, casi formal, hay cierto deje en su pronunciación que no pertenece a la urbe de rascacielos.

Ella aprieta más los ojos antes de mirarlo de nuevo, en su mirada puede ver súplica, y miedo, el miedo siempre está ahí si te fijas bien. 

—No quiero vivir así más —contesta finalmente. 

Patrick asiente satisfecho con esa respuesta y se inclina hacia delante hasta apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

—Bien. Esta es mi propuesta. Contrataré un especialista que te atienda y pagaré todos tus gastos hasta que te desintoxiques, a cambio tú testificarás contra tu chulo cuando lo denuncie por prostitución, extorsión y tenencia de drogas acabando con su red. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta volviendo al tono cordial y con esa postura pareciendo más confidencial.

Jane se seca las lágrimas. —Ellos lo notarán, si dejo de tomar sabrán que pasa algo y… irán a por nosotros —contesta, también quiere preguntar por qué, pero intuye que no va a obtener respuesta—. Ellos no se andan con tonterías, ante la mínima duda —agrega pasando un dedo por su cuello y temblando por el gesto—. Y yo… no puedo devolverte ese dinero, yo no tengo nada, no sé hacer nada tampoco. 

—No te he dicho que tengas que devolvérmelo, sólo subir al estrado, ya es bastante —aclara en primer lugar, después suspira, se endereza y se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras su mirada se desvía aunque no parece estar buscando una solución, sino tomando una decisión no muy sencilla—. Ellos no van a saber nada de ti hasta que los arresten —comienza a decir, las palabras salen despacio, reticentes aún—. Les diré que te quiero para mí, te… compraré —la palabra se atasca un poco, parece asqueado por simplemente plantear que se pueda comprar a una persona— y vivirás conmigo, una persona vendrá a hacer el seguimiento de tu rehabilitación; un centro sería peligroso para ti dadas las circunstancias.

Ella parpadea confusa. —Es mucho dinero, comprarme, ¿por qué? —la pregunta sale finalmente de sus labios, no comprende a ese hombre, qué lo motiva a ayudarla. 

—Porque me apetece meter a esos tipos en la cárcel y tú eres el modo más rápido, desarticular una red de prostitución y drogas me conferirá una buena publicidad, así como a la empresa —responde como si sólo se tratara de un capricho y todo estuviera calculado de antemano.

—Gracias —murmura, no tiene más que decir, tampoco puede concentrarse mucho más con el mono haciéndose paso en ella. 

Patrick se levanta para coger el teléfono y le escucha pedir frutas con nata y chocolate caliente para dos, después se saca los zapatos y la chaqueta buscando comodidad y vuelve a sentarse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta al poco.

—Jane… —duda antes de decir su apellido, no lo hace nunca, no les interesa, pero él va a dejarla vivir en su casa, va a salvarla—. Jane Watson. 

Él se sonríe al escuchar el apellido de modo inevitable. —¿Te gustan los perros?

—Nunca he tenido perro, pero me gusta verlos jugar en el parque —responde acurrucándose en el sillón, hace frío—. ¿Tienes uno?

—Sí, es un labrador negro, tiene cuatro años, se llama Mycroft —contesta al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige al dormitorio para regresar con una manta que le tiende.

Jane se tapa con ella, no se siente mucho mejor, el frío lo tiene dentro, es algo que siempre le pasa cuando está necesitada de coca. 

—Como el hermano de Sherlock —comenta sonriendo un poco antes de respirar hondo un par de veces. 

—Sí. Es tranquilo a no ser que tengas algo redondo en la mano, a veces se emociona con un plato y tiene ganas de jugar. Si no tienes nada en la mano siempre se las apaña para que tengas su cabeza —le cuenta.

Llaman a la puerta, se saca la corbata, se baja la cremallera de los pantalones y pasa una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo en vez de peinándolo como le ha visto hacer. Abre la puerta él mismo y despacha rápido al botones. Devuelve la cremallera a su posición, lleva la comida a la mesa de café y se sienta, ya pasando una mano por su pelo del modo adecuado, parece un acto inconsciente.

—Vamos, come, te ayudará un poco —la anima.

Quiere negarse, tiene el estómago cerrado y sabe que no va a ayudar en nada, pero coge una fresa y la mordisquea cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo. 

—No puedo. 

—Los nervios descontrolados sí pueden comerte —objeta él.

Lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, lleva viviendo con eso desde los dieciséis años, lo que no sabe es cómo lo sabe él, no es cultura popular, quien no lo sufre no sabe cómo afecta realmente. Prueba con un poco de chocolate y consigue darle dos tragos. 

—Va a ser difícil vivir conmigo —comenta bajando la mirada. 

—Lo tengo en cuenta. ¿Qué tomabas? —pregunta empleando el tiempo pasado a propósito.

—Sobre todo coca, y maría —responde—. La coca es lo que más necesito, lo que me hace esto. Son muchos años, demasiados —explica. 

—Entonces es tiempo de sacarla —dice amablemente, no parecía que fuera a comer, pero en ese momento estira una mano, coge una fresa, la pasa bien por la nata, se la lleva a la boca, la saborea y se chupa el índice y el pulgar, de un modo que parece natural en él y que para otro sería un deliberado acto de seducción.

Jane lo observa inconscientemente. —Pensé que iba a ser una buena noche, divertida —comenta y deja salir un suspiro nervioso.

Él parece sorprendido. —¿Te divertía el trabajo?

—¿Acaso no es divertido el sexo cuando lo haces con alguien que te gusta? —responde con otra pregunta y se encoge de hombros—. No sirve de nada amargarse, no tengo problemas con el sexo. 

Patrick asiente despacio, aceptando su opinión, pero no parece comprenderlo del todo. La deja tranquila un rato, aunque cada cierto tiempo coge algo de la bandeja de ese mismo modo incitante para el resto de los mortales y cada vez la insta a comer un poco más, aunque sea a poquitos. Intercambian alguna pregunta más superficial hasta que él decide que ya han esperado el tiempo suficiente. Se preparan un poco para dar el pego y salen para que arregle la transacción con Robert.

***

Manhattan es una zona que suele visitar por trabajo, la conoce, aunque muy pocas veces ha tenido el privilegio de verla bien. Es el distrito con más ajetreo de Nueva York, todo lleno de taxis y rascacielos, de gente con prisas. Manhattan es el centro financiero de la ciudad y Jane se pregunta cómo alguien puede estar a gusto viviendo allí. En un par de ocasiones la han empujado, y de no ser por tener sujeta la mano de Patrick se habría perdido. También teme por su pequeña maleta, esa que lleva agarrada con fuerza en la otra mano, no tiene muchas pertenencias, pero quedarse sin ellas le haría sentirse más carga de lo que ya es para el hombre que la está ayudando.

Esa mañana la ha llevado al médico a que le hicieran unos análisis completos en una clínica privada y demasiado exclusiva, ni siquiera han tenido que esperar un día para obtener los resultados. Le han diagnosticado una leve anemia, tiene que comer más verduras, también le han sugerido comer carne de caballo, al parecer el cuerpo asimila muy bien el hierro de ese tipo de carne, ella no ha escuchado nunca hablar de comer carne de caballo. Además de ponerle una dieta equilibrada y rica en hierro le han mandado unas pastillas y vitaminas. Se ha sentido horrible cuando Patrick ha pagado por todo eso, no es barato, en realidad nada de lo que está haciendo por ella lo es y no cree que pueda devolvérselo en algún momento. 

Llegan a un enorme rascacielos cerca de Central Park y él la hace pasar. Hay un portero muy bien vestido que saluda a Patrick con educación y la mira a ella con curiosidad y cierta censura. Jane no puede evitar esconderse un poco detrás del hombre que la mantiene sujeta de la mano y se siente insegura incluso cuando entran en el ascensor y se quedan solos. 

—¿Vives aquí? 

—Así es —responde sin apartar los ojos del contador de pisos, de lo que se adivina que está deseando llegar después de la noche de quedarse dormido en el sillón y el ajetreado día.

—Es un piso de ricos —murmura aunque es evidente que él tiene dinero, no lo dice por eso, sino porque se siente completamente fuera de lugar. 

Él sonríe con cierta diversión por su comentario, pero no añade nada. El ascensor llega a su destino pocos segundos después y él se dirige a la puerta situada en el extremo izquierdo del pasillo, sólo hay otra en el extremo contrario. Mientras hace girar los engranajes de la puerta blindada se puede escuchar algún lloriqueo ansioso al otro lado, cuando la abre un labrador negro le ladra en clara reprimenda por su ausencia y da vueltas ansioso, Patrick se inclina y le regala unas caricias con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Ya está, chico. Vamos, tenemos compañía —le dice y entra en el domicilio—. Pasa, no muerde —la insta.

Jane entra en la casa aún sujetando la maleta con fuerza y observa a su alrededor. Es un piso grande, enorme, el pequeño cuchitril en el que vivía con sus compañeras hasta el día anterior cabe en el salón de esa casa; sin embargo, no siente que sea una casa incómoda. Es evidente que los muebles son caros, de buena calidad, pero no te hacen temer estropearlos con la mirada. Eso la alivia bastante aunque sigue pensando que ella destaca demasiado en el conjunto con sus vaqueros rotos, su cazadora de cuero y sus botines militares de cordones roídos. Fija su vista en el perro y sonríe suavemente. 

—Hola, Mycroft. 

El perro ya la está olisqueando y cuando le acerca la mano parece feliz de tener una nueva que lo acaricie porque empuja la cabeza hacia ella. Patrick cierra la puerta, ella escucha los cerrojos correrse a su espalda, no es nada sutil al recordarle que no puede marcharse y no escucha las llaves ser dejadas en ninguna parte. Pasa por su lado hacia los amplios ventanales que cubren toda la pared del fondo, a la derecha queda una gran cocina americana y un poco más al fondo una larga mesa de comedor de madera oscura con ocho sillas, en el centro el salón que consta de un sofá de cuatro plazas y de dos sillones a los lados, todos de color blanco crudo con cojines en tonos de marrón y negro y una mesa en el centro. Llama la atención la estantería que separa el salón del comedor repleta de libros y DvDs, así como que en vez de un televisor tenga una pantalla blanca y un proyector en el techo. En la pared de la izquierda de la estancia hay tres puertas, él se aleja hasta la más próxima a la entrada, observa un segundo y asiente.

—Esta es tu habitación, puedes instalarte y familiarizarte con el apartamento, yo voy a cambiarme —le indica y en esas últimas palabras se filtra cierta imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, no espera su respuesta, se dirige a la puerta del extremo contrario y se pierde en el interior aunque curiosamente no la cierra, tal vez sea una costumbre arraigada de alguien que vive solo.

Jane acaricia un poco más a Mycroft, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de estar tanto junto a un perro, acariciarlo y recibir su cariño, es agradable y cálido, pero debe instalarse como ha dicho su anfitrión. Coge la pequeña maleta de nuevo y camina hacia la habitación. La habitación es enorme, y es suya, desde hace mucho tiempo no tiene una habitación para ella sola, nunca ha tenido una tan grande. Los muebles le parecen sorprendentemente nuevos, como si los hubiera puesto ahí hacía poco, pero prefiere no pensar que eso es algo más en lo que Patrick se ha gastado el dinero. Se gira para entornar la puerta y se percata de que Mycroft la ha seguido, eso le provoca una sonrisa sincera y lo deja pasar. La gran cama está en el centro del cuarto, cubierta por un acolchado edredón nórdico de color negro que contrasta con el cabecero blanco. Las mesillas son a juego con el cabecero y el escritorio y el armario son de madera de pino. Es una habitación preciosa, con mucha luz, es fácil imaginarse viviendo en ella de verdad. 

—Es un sitio bonito, ¿verdad, Mycroft? —le dice al perro mientras pone la maleta en la cama y empieza a sacar sus pocas pertenencias.

Un par de vaqueros más que cuelga en el armario, tres camisetas de grupos de rock y la chaqueta de cuero de color verde. Además de la ropa interior, toda de encaje perfecta para su trabajo, tiene un discman muy antiguo, varios CD’s de música y tres libros de poesía. No le cuesta nada ordenarlo todo y se pregunta si no es mala educación ir por la casa con esas botas de la calle, por eso decide descalzarse, dejando ver esos calcetines de osos que encontró en un mercadillo. Por lo demás se queda como está, no tiene más ropa que esa, ni siquiera tiene pijama, y no va a ir desnuda por el piso. 

—Vamos, pequeño —le dice al labrador saliendo con cierta cautela y tras esperar un rato a Patrick se sienta en la alfombra del salón para acariciar mejor a Mycroft que parece feliz con las atenciones. 

El perro sabe que Patrick se acerca antes de que ella pueda notarlo, se levanta e intercepta al hombre a los pocos pasos de salir de la habitación. Va descalzo, el suelo es cálido y viste unos simples pantalones de algodón de color azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, susurra algo al perro, algo que consigue que éste mueva la cola a más velocidad y después sus ojos se detienen en ella mientras camina hacia la cocina.

—¿Está a tu gusto? 

Jane asiente poniéndose en pie. —La habitación es bonita, y grande —contesta—. Pero… ¿tengo que hacer algo? Puedo ayudar en la casa —dice mirándolo de soslayo, no quiere ser un parásito.

—Curarte —responde al tiempo que abre la nevera y comienza a sacar ingredientes. Hace que el perro se siente con un gesto de la mano, se tumbe y haga la croqueta y lo premia con un trozo de salchicha y una caricia—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? —ofrece y señala con la cabeza las banquetas frente a la isla de la cocina de madera oscura y encimera de mármol, en la que en el extremo contrario está el fregadero.

Ella duda unos segundos, pero lo hace y lo observa con detenimiento. —Sé cocinar, se me da más o menos bien —comenta y suspira—. No quiero estar parada todo el tiempo. 

—¿Qué te gusta hacer para entretenerte? —pregunta él mientras lamina champiñones.

—Leer y escuchar música —contesta finalmente cuando decide no protestar otra vez.

—¿Algo en especial? —insiste.

—Me gusta el rock, My Chemical Romance, Paramore... los Rolling y los Beatles también —enumera—. Y leo poesía sobre todo. 

—En la cuarta balda de la estantería están los CD’s y en el centro el reproductor —indica dejando que sea ella quien decida si ponerla o no.

Jane mira hacia el salón, se muerde el labio y lo mira a él. —¿Te gusta el rock? —pregunta también antes de decidir levantarse para poner música, no quiere poner algo que no lo guste a él. 

—No todo, pero te aseguro que si está ahí no es para criar polvo —contesta pasando a picar la temida cebolla.

Ella se levanta y camina hasta la estantería. Adora la música, la relaja y siempre la ayuda a mantener los efectos del mono a raya, al menos durante un tiempo. Elige un disco de U2 y lo pone en el reproductor. Sólo con escuchar las primeras notas siente que sus músculos se relajan, ha estado tensa hasta ese momento, tratando de controlarse, pero es complicado. Se siente cansada y a la vez sabe que no va a poder dormir, sabe que debería tener hambre, sin embargo, tiene el estómago cerrado; es una sensación horrible. 

—Estás llorando —comenta cuando regresa a la cocina.

—Eso explica porque todo se ve borroso —replica, se frota los ojos con el antebrazo, se esfuerza por terminar de cortar la maldita cebolla rápido y la echa en la sartén casi con demasiada satisfacción por achicharrarla.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti? —le pregunta tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Todas las mañanas salgo con Mycroft, jugamos con el frisbee, si puedo también damos una larga vuelta por la tarde. Me gusta el cine, sea en casa o fuera, y también leo. A veces voy a ver algún partido de béisbol —contesta, en cierto modo le está mostrando sus hábitos en esa casa, lo que puede esperar. 

—Hace mucho que no voy al cine —le cuenta recostándose en el encimera y apretando las manos para que no le tiemblen—. ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Unos días es mejor que otros —responde brevemente.

—Me refería a… cuál es tu trabajo. 

—Soy director ejecutivo de comunicaciones de NGS, lo que viene a ser mandar muchos e-mails, estar colgado al teléfono, comprobar que los periodistas se comporten y asistir a reuniones.

—No suena muy divertido, ¿no? —dice sonriendo suavemente, comparado con su “trabajo” el de él es respetable, y seguro, así que no es quien para decirle nada. 

—No, la palabra no es divertido, pero la mayoría de las veces me gusta lo que hago —explica mientras le da vueltas al risotto en ciernes.

Jane asiente y cierra los ojos concentrándose en la música, el olor a comida le hace sentirse ansiosa y tiene que respirar pausadamente. 

—¿Cuándo va a venir el doctor?

—Mañana por la mañana, también vendrá un psicólogo. Después por las mañanas vendrá una enfermera a ocuparse de tu seguimiento —explica Patrick.

Ella asiente de nuevo y toma una honda respiración. —Creo que me daré una ducha —necesita hacer algo y se levanta con más rapidez de la normal. 

—No tardes, tienes que comer —le recuerda.

Ella asiente simplemente y se aleja hacia su cuarto con las últimas notas de la canción de U2 resonando en sus oídos del mismo modo que si llevara unos cascos.

***

Recoge sus cosas, apaga el ordenador y sale del despacho.

—No te quedes a dormir de nuevo, Billy —dice con condescendencia al hombre más joven cuando se lo cruza por el pasillo.

—No me quedé a dormir —protesta el otro azorado.

Patrick eleva una ceja cuestionadora y una sonrisa burlona vibra en sus labios por toda respuesta, le encanta molestar al chaval, esa vez amistosamente, otras para mantenerle despierto por su bien.

—Hasta mañana —se despide y entra en el ascensor.

Llega a la calle y se pregunta si el cielo le dará una tregua para llegar a casa sin acabar hecho una sopa, su casa no queda muy lejos por lo que suele ir andando, además le gusta sentir la calle, mezclarse con la multitud por unos minutos y ver retazos de las vidas de otras personas ajetreadas, felices, preocupadas… en Nueva York hay espacio para todo tipo de personas, es una ciudad cosmopolita llena de oportunidades y eso le encanta. Cuando era niño siempre miró la ciudad con anhelo desde el otro lado del puente, en Nueva Jersey, ahora cuando mira a la otra orilla sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo, satisfecho de haber podido salir de allí, ir de lo más bajo, más de lo que cualquiera de su entorno actual pueda imaginar, hasta ser un alto ejecutivo, todo gracias a su esfuerzo, nadie le ha dado un empujón en su carrera, ni una palabra nada en toda su vida.

Por su lado pasa un grupo de veinteañeros, hay dos chicas con minifaldas, botas de motero y maquillaje negro, ríen y una salta con emoción ante algo que dice uno de los tres chicos que las acompañan. Patrick piensa en Jane, ella debería ser así si las drogas no le hubieran arruinado la vida y podría habérsela arrebatado como la cocaína se lleva a tantos jóvenes, a su hermano. 

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella reunión en que la conoció, después de haber pasado años viendo cómo la droga calaba en su hermano mayor le resultó casi instintivo identificar los síntomas en ella, dedujo lo que mantenía a esa joven ejerciendo el oficio más antiguo del mundo y se sintió asqueado y cabreado a partes iguales; nada lo altera tanto como la falta de humanidad, que a una persona se le arrebate el derecho de ser tratada como tal, de ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. En los últimos años ha acudido a muchas reuniones así, a su jefe le gustan esos desmanes, él finge complacencia y espera a que el alcohol le dé la coartada para marcharse, pero nunca antes vio los signos de la drogadicción en una stripper o una prostituta. Observó a Jane mientras esperaba y cuando hizo que se marchara con él ya tenía un plan, por muy loco que fuera, a falta de que comprobar que ella quería dejarlo, de otro modo no se habría arriesgado, sabe por experiencia que sin esa voluntad no importa cuánto trates de razonar con esa persona, no servirá de nada.

Esa larga noche de hotel en ese sillón ya pensó en las repercusiones de meter a Jane bajo su techo y todo el proceso judicial subsiguiente, no es ningún ingenuo, sabe dónde se ha metido, los riesgos que corre, los peligros que le acecharán cuando el caso se ponga en marcha, por el momento está investigando un poco para reunir más pruebas y de paso darle tiempo a la chica para mejorar un poco su salud antes de someterla al estrés de un juicio; sin embargo, espera que la razón que le dio a Jane también sea cierta, que sea un poco beneficioso para su propia imagen y de paso sacarse esa espinita de su pasado, salvar a alguien por la única persona que en esa época deseó salvar, su padre siempre ebrio y su madre obsesionada con ahorrar en secreto para cuando su marido muriera por culpa del alcohol nunca habían significado nada para él, al final su padre murió cuando él ya estaba en la universidad y el esfuerzo de su madre nunca sirvió para darles un futuro y mucho menos para alimentarlos a él y a su hermano, ni siquiera en el pasado. 

Saluda al portero en el portal de su casa y entra en el ascensor. Las repercusiones a largo plazo ya se verán, pero sin duda hay otras, otras pequeñas modificaciones en su vida, algo normal cuando dejas entrar a alguien en ella. Su casa está constantemente inundada por música cuando para él antes era algo circunstancial, algo que poner mientras se realizan pequeñas tareas de la casa como cocinar o guardar la ropa en los armarios, la asistenta se ocupa de todo lo demás. Su dieta ha variado un poco para ajustarse a la recomendada para Jane, aunque él siempre se tome libertades, por supuesto. Jane no habla mucho, pero sin duda el simple hecho de tener alguien en casa cambia las cosas, algunos de sus hábitos han cambiado, no se siente tan relajado y cómodo, ella es una intrusa en su vida por mucho que haya sido él quien la ha invitado y no puedo mostrar todo de sí mismo, detalles que asegurarían que no es en absoluto de “noble cuna”, aunque cree que ya está mostrando más de lo que le gustaría inevitablemente. Sin lugar a dudas el cambio más notable se puede ver en Mycroft, todo su esfuerzo para que duerma en su propio colchón y no en camas ajenas o el sofá se está yendo rápidamente por el caño, sabe que por alguna extraña razón ahora duerme con Jane, pero no hace nada en contra de eso, supone que de algún modo la ayuda a dormir y es evidente que si algo necesita esa chica es dormir, además de comer.

Las puertas se abren en la planta veintinueve cuando sus ojos recaen sobre la puerta de su domicilio corre los últimos pasos, está entreabierta y Mycroft sale a su encuentro.

—¿Dónde está Jane, chico? ¿Dónde, Mycroft? —pregunta preocupado mientras revisa la casa por si acaso, pero no hay ni rastro de ella.

Coge el teléfono y llama a la enfermera que debe de haber ido por la mañana, pero no sabe nada. Cuelga y maldice floridamente, la puerta no está forzada de modo que esa estúpida sanitaria no ha debido llevar cuidado al cerrar. Se queda un segundo pensando dónde ha podido ir, no duda de a por qué, una vez que se decide sale del piso dejando al perro en la casa, no puede salir y preocuparse por sus necesidades en ese momento. Tiene que encontrarla y rápido.

***

Hace frío, mucho frío y la lluvia no ayuda precisamente a eso. Sabe que sólo debe tomarse ese polvo blanco que hay en la pequeña bolsita de plástico y todo acabará, los nervios, la paranoia, el frío. Pero no puede hacerlo, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere fallarle a Patrick. Se acurruca más en esa esquina de la calle y esconde el rostro más entre sus manos. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, empapando su camiseta. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo, no recuerda demasiado bien qué ha pasado desde que la enfermera se fue esa mañana, sólo siente el miedo, la necesidad de salir de la casa, y después está ahí, en esa calle cercana a Central Park, con la coca en una mano. ¿Tan débil es?

—Soy un desastre —murmura apretando más la droga en la mano. 

Unos pasos apresurados se acercan a ella y sienta una mano fuerte incorporándola un poco por el hombro.

—Jane —es alivio lo que se puede escuchar en la voz de Patrick, lo ve acuclillado frente a ella e igual de calado escrutando su rostro y suelta la respiración que parece haber contenido, cuando su mirada cae da con su mano cerrada en torno a la bolsa de cocaína. La abre con cautela, como si creyera que ella pueda atacarle con dientes, uñas y lo que haga falta en cualquier instante, y se la quita de la mano—. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha picado hoy? —aún se ve preocupado, mucho.

Ella aparta la mirada avergonzada, arrepentida. —N-no lo sé, tenía que salir, iba a pasar algo, no podía quedarme ahí —contesta, pero sabe que es ridículo, que suena estúpido y llora un poco más—. Lo siento, no lo tomé, no sé cómo lo conseguí, pero no tomé nada. Lo siento. 

Patrick la mira un par de segundos, suspira, se levanta y la coge del brazo para que haga lo mismo. Después le pasa un brazo por los hombros protectoramente.

—Vamos a casa —dice dando los primeros pasos, pasa por delante de una papelera, abre la bolsita y tira el contenido seguido del recipiente—. Hoy has ganado una batalla, deberíamos celebrarlo, no con lágrimas —la anima un par de manzanas después.

Jane se pega más a él. —No quiero fallar, si no hubieras llegado yo no sé si hubiera aguantado…

—Pero aguantaste. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a estar en ese dilema, hasta que te den el alta —le promete, hay una arruga en su ceño, sigue molesto, aunque no con ella.

Ella asiente levemente y esconde esa vez su rostro en el pecho de él. —Hace frío, te has mojado por mi culpa. 

—Ha sido suerte, del trabajo a casa no me he mojado, tampoco llevaba paraguas —la excusa él, ve un taxi y le da el alto aunque no estén demasiado lejos—. Ya no nos mojamos más —la anima, entran en el vehículo y le da la dirección al taxista.

La joven no sonríe, una vez en el taxi se acomoda contra él, eso la calma aunque no sabe bien por qué, tal vez porque él la ha salvado ya dos veces. Huele a lluvia y a su colonia, la mezcla la adormece y se recuesta más contra su cuerpo, como una niña buscando cobijo. 

—Hemos llegado —la informa, demasiado pronto, esos cinco minutos a ella le parecen apenas unos segundos, Patrick se inclina hacia delante para pagar al taxista privándola de su calor, sale y espera que ella haga lo mismo.

Jane baja del taxi y observa el rascacielos. —¿Y Mycroft? Dejé la puerta abierta… yo… no escapó, ¿verdad?

—No, esperó hasta que llegué —contesta, coge su mano y tira de ella para entrar en el portal en vez de seguir calándose ahí plantados.

—Menos mal —susurra dejándose guiar. Pronto están en el piso y Mycroft los saluda como si nada hubiera pasado, Jane no puede evitar abrazarlo por el cuello, quedando de rodillas en el suelo—. Lo siento, Mycroft, no me iré más —promete al labrador. 

El perro le lame la cara y se mueve ansioso, no comprende qué se traen esos humanos que no hacen más que salir sin él. Patrick se marcha a su habitación dejando huellas tras de sí, evitando pisar la alfombra del salón.

—Cámbiate antes de que el frío te cale —aconseja, algo que no ha cambiado es su costumbre de no cerrar las puertas, sólo se acuerda a veces.

Ella se toma unos segundos más con el perro antes de ir a su habitación para cambiarse, se pone una de las camisetas y otros vaqueros además de la ropa interior y sale de nuevo para tomar su habitual asiento en la cómoda alfombra junto a Mycroft. Cuando Patrick sale ella lo mira unos segundos y suspira. 

—Mañana hablaré con el psicólogo. 

—¿Estás bien ahora? —pregunta, es evidente que tiene intención de salir de nuevo, viste vaqueros en vez de esos pantalones de algodón que usa para estar en casa.

—Sí… más tranquila —confirma jugando con las orejas del labrador. 

—Voy a sacar a Mycroft, no tardaré —le dice, el perro se acerca interesado al escuchar su nombre.

Jane asiente, cogiendo un cojín para abrazarlo y compone una sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas que siempre le dan una apariencia triste, solitaria, sus compañeras decían que eso la hacía adorable y deseable al mismo tiempo, ella cree que es una chorrada. 

—Estaré bien. 

—Puedes ir pensando cómo celebrar tu victoria de hoy, película, comida… —sugiere, coge un paraguas, el perro su correa, y le guiña un ojo al terminar de hablar, antes de cerrar tras de sí, escucha los cerrojos dar una vuelta.

Ella se levanta unos minutos después, acercándose a la estantería para poner un poco de música, esa vez elige uno de sus propios discos, Skillet, y coge un libro de poesía de su habitación. Ignora deliberadamente el sofá y se acurruca en un sillón, con una manta cubriéndola y empieza a leer. Esa es su celebración, estar en esa casa, relajada, sin droga en su cuerpo, no puede pedir nada más. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí están las fichas de los personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Jane](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/68749.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Patrick](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/68986.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

No hay nada a su alrededor. En realidad no ve nada a su alrededor. Todo está oscuro, completamente negro. Levanta las manos y trata de vérselas acercándolas a su rostro, pero no ve nada. La oscuridad es tan profunda que parece que vaya a engullirla en cualquier momento. Siente el miedo crecer en su interior, escucha su respiración acelerarse y se obliga a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Hasta ese momento todo ha estado en silencio, pero las voces empiezan a llegar, voces que conoce, pero que parecen distorsionadas cuando llegan a ella, macabras, estridentes. El ruido hace que le chirríen los oídos y tenga que tapárselos con las manos, pero no sirve de nada, las voces siguen escuchándose incluso más fuerte que antes. 

Tiembla cuando unas manos babosas se posan en sus hombros y bajan por su espalda, son como tentáculos que la atrapan. Quiere gritar, pedir ayuda, pero uno de esos tentáculos le tapa la boca. Su sabor es muy conocido para ella, sabe como la droga que ha arruinado su vida, sabe a cocaína y Jane se revuelve, quiere escapar, pero cada vez hay más de esos tentáculos que la sujetan y la arrastran hacia lo más profundo de esa oscuridad. Va a morir, lo sabe, es algo muy claro, pero ella no quiere morir, ella quiere vivir, quiere saber lo que es no estar atada a algo, quiere tomar esa oportunidad que Patrick le ha dado. 

_“Vas a morir, puta”._

Es esa voz, la de su chulo, pero más tétrica, macabra. Reúne fuerzas de donde no tiene y muerde ese tentáculo que sabe coca, entonces grita, grita con fuerza y patalea. Quiere vivir. 

Siente unos brazos rodearla e incorporarla, al principio se revuelve confundiéndolos con los tentáculos, pero la voz de Patrick se hace paso en la pesadilla demostrándole que está equivocada, que esos brazos son los que siempre la salvan.

—Jane, vamos, despierta, mírame, eso no es real, yo lo soy.

Ella abre los ojos aún desorientada. —Patrick… —el nombre de él sale como una súplica y lo abraza con fuerza. 

—Sí. Era una pesadilla. Respira, ya pasó —contesta, la mantiene abrazada por los hombros y mira hacia un lado, se acaba de dar cuenta de que la chica duerme sin nada de ropa. 

Jane no lo suelta, se siente segura con esos brazos sujetándola, con ese aroma que le recuerda que está segura. Aún siente el sabor de la coca en su boca, cómo eso aumenta la necesidad de tomar un poco, una raya, recaer y aprieta su abrazo.

—Lo siento… 

—¿Por qué? Me ha despertado Mycroft, lo has preocupado y ha hecho bien —objeta, ante su reacción se mantiene en esa posición un poco más.

—Normalmente me despierto sola… —explica tomando una honda respiración y levanta la mirada—. No quiero molestarte más. 

—No me molestas —contesta y la suelta despacio, comprobando que ella tenga pillada la sábana con los brazos—. Y las pesadillas no es algo que puedas controlar, además ya dijo el médico que sueños vívidos podía ser un efecto secundario —razona y levanta una mano para retirar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una caricia.

Jane ladea la cabeza hacia ese toque dulce, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió algo parecido? En ese momento se percata de que él sólo lleva la camiseta y los calzoncillos, claro que eso ya es más de lo que lleva ella. No tiene complejos con su cuerpo, ni con mostrarlo, pero con él es diferente. 

—Me atrapaba de nuevo, me arrastraba y ya no había marcha atrás —le cuenta acurrucándose un poco en la sábana. 

—Eso no va a pasar, eres más fuerte —asegura y se mueve para girarse y apoyar ambos pies en el suelo, quedando de lado, en vez de seguir con una pierna doblada como había hecho por las prisas de llegar hasta ella, despertarla y sostenerla—. ¿Podrás seguir durmiendo? ¿Necesitas algo?

Quiere asentir, asegurarle que dormirá y que estará bien, pero no puede. Mira a Mycroft, el perro siempre la calma, la ayuda a dormir y conciliar el sueño, pero duda que después de ese sueño sirva. Mira a Patrick de nuevo, sabe que se debe ver como un cachorro indefenso bajo la lluvia, pero si quiere recuperarse tiene que descansar y él… es lo único que la ayudaría a eso.

—¿Podría… dormir contigo? —pregunta apartando la mirada, no es una niña, no quiere que la vea como una niña, pero con esa pregunta lo parece—. Yo me vestiré, no voy a dormir así —se apresura a agregar al recordar también que con su estado no aceptará. 

Patrick duda, y lo hace un poco menos ante esa última frase, pero al final asiente.

—Está bien, si eso te ayudará. Te espero allí —se levanta y sale de la habitación despacio, tal vez aún pensando dónde se está metiendo.

Jane observa cómo se va, sus ojos bajan unos segundos de más a su trasero redondito, tan duro bajo ese bóxer. Tiene que obligarse a parpadear cuando lo pierde de vista y se levanta finalmente para buscar una de sus camisetas y algo de ropa interior, duda si ponerse también unos vaqueros, pero finalmente los deja ahí y camina hacia la habitación de él. 

—Permiso —dice entrando en la estancia. 

—Pasa —contesta Patrick, ya está más que acomodado tumbado boca abajo en el lado más alejado de la puerta, la sábana azul oscura le cubre hasta los hombros y sus brazos suben casi abrazando la almohada, ha dejado la lamparita del otro lado encendida para ella.

Ella se sienta en la cama y apaga la tenue luz antes de tumbarse acurrucada de costado, mirando hacia Patrick. 

—Buenas noches —dice en voz baja. 

Él levanta la cabeza para mirarla. —¿No prefieres tener luz? —pregunta, sus ojos se desvían para comprobar que Mycroft ha retomado sus costumbres y está en el colchón circular a un lado de la habitación, le sonríe con burla en la oscuridad.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta? —quiere asegurarse. 

—No me enteraré de nada hasta que alguno se mueva —confiesa, apoya la cabeza en la almohada, pero se queda mirando en su dirección.

Jane asiente y enciende la luz, encontrándose con los ojos azules de él, tan atrayentes como el calor que desprende, y al volver a acomodarse lo hace más cerca de Patrick. 

—Duerme bien, Jane —le desea antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a retomar el sueño.

—Tú también, Patrick —contesta y también cierra los ojos, esperando poder dormir pronto.

***

La película está llegando al final, sabe que pronto V morirá y que a ella se le escaparán algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Siempre ha llorado con esa película, no sabe cómo ha aceptado verla con Patrick. En realidad sí lo sabe, es por esos ojos azules atrayentes, por su voz que parece acariciarla siempre, por la seguridad que le da estar con él; podría aceptar casi cualquier cosa que él le sugiriera, casi. Gira la cabeza un poco y lo observa, parece estar disfrutando de la película tanto como ella. Entre ambos hay un gran bol de palomitas en el que sólo quedan las migajas y en la mesa de café dos tazas que antes estaban llenas de té helado. 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que tuvo esa gran pesadilla y acabó durmiendo en la cama del hombre que ahora está a su lado. Desde esa noche todas las ha pasado con él, incluso ha acabado comprándose un pijama para no tener que usar sus camisetas. El recuerdo de ese pijama de conejitos con capucha y orejas de conejo le hace sonreír, casi fue amor a primera vista y… Patrick se rio bastante con la visión lo que hace que el pijama le guste aún más. 

Escucha la explosión del tren y su vista vuelve de nuevo a la pantalla. Todo ha terminado para V, ha seguido todo su plan hasta el final, su final, todo por hacer lo que creía correcto. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y se acurruca un poco más en el sofá. Un par de minutos después la película termina, pero Jane sigue mirado los créditos con una suave sonrisa en el rostro que contrasta con esas lágrimas, pero “V de Vendetta” siempre ha sido una de sus películas favoritas y se siente bien volver a verla de ese modo tan relajado. 

Un pañuelo de papel aparece ante sus ojos sujetado por la mano de Patrick en muda oferta.

—No ha sido una buena opción —dice un poco dudoso cuando ella coge el pañuelo.

—Oh, no, ha sido la mejor opción —asegura Jane limpiándose y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Es una de mis favoritas, aunque siempre… me pasa al final —explica encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Bueno, pero la próxima buscaremos alguna más alegre —acepta su argumento, pero con reservas, después de todo se trataba de distraerla de los efectos de la abstinencia y animarla.

Ella asiente aceptando la propuesta, contenta por saber que va a haber más sesiones como esa. 

—Me gustan las películas como esta, las que te hacen pensar y también me gustan de acción y algunas fantásticas. Antes solía ver muchas… antes de irme de casa, claro. 

—Yo empecé a verlas cuando me fui de casa —comenta con una sonrisa por la contradicción—. Yo prefiero las películas de misterio. Esta es especial, tiene de todo un poco y da la esperanza de que en ti existe la capacidad de cambiar lo que te propongas.

—¿Qué cambiarías? —pregunta con curiosidad, mirándolo a los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas. 

—Ya tenemos un proyecto en marcha, ¿no crees? —replica sin implicarse demasiado y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Pero no sé qué es lo que quieres cambiar exactamente, ¿a mí?, ¿al resto de personas? —contesta, tiene curiosidad por saberlo, conocer un poco más sobre esa persona que la ha salvado de sí misma. 

—Sólo tú puedes cambiarte.

Jane sonríe tristemente y suspira, con el psicólogo pasa muchas horas hablando de cómo ha llegado a ese punto, analizan cada segundo de su vida, cada fallo y le ayuda a superarlo, afrontarlo, pero nunca se ha planteado hablarle de eso a Patrick. No entiende por qué, él ha sido quien la ha sacado de ese mundo de tinieblas y soledad, pero hasta ese momento ha habido una especie de barrera que le impedía contarle lo tonta que fue. 

—Fue por un chico, ¿sabes? Todo empezó por eso, tenía quince años y ya estaba fumando a escondidas sólo para encajar en el grupo en el que estaba él —le cuenta sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Era buena estudiante, solía sacar las mejores notas de clase y también era muy obediente. Mis padres me querían y siempre hacían todo por mí porque soy hija única. Pero lo estropeé todo por un chico que me dejó tirada en cuanto se cansó. 

—¿No trataste de volver a casa? —pregunta sin exigencia en la voz, dando pie a que no responda.

Ella niega con la cabeza. —No es que me fuera exactamente, me echaron, y no los culpo por ello. Los últimos años fui la peor hija, siempre peleaba con mi madre, llegué a empujar a mi padre porque no quería darme dinero, hay cosas que ni recuerdo y no estoy segura si quiero hacerlo. Me dijeron que esa no era su niña, que no me querían allí, así que me fui. En ese momento no me importó mucho. 

—¿Y ahora, te gustaría retomar esa relación? —dice aunque por el tono podría haber estado hablando de un acuerdo comercial, no hay la emoción entrañable que se pueda esperar cuando se habla de reunir a una familia.

Jane se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé, no espero volver a tener lo que perdí, tampoco soy la misma niña que ellos perdieron, sería raro —responde, es algo que ha pensado alguna vez desde que llegó a casa de Patrick, pero no está segura, nada segura—. ¿Y tu familia? —pregunta en el mismo tono que ha usado él para preguntarle. 

El silencio se extiende, él frunce un poco el ceño y cuando parece que no va a darle una respuesta lo hace, su mirada está perdida el frente y él parece estar incluso más lejos.

—Mi madre sigue viva, le pagué mi manutención con mis primeros sueldos al acabar la universidad y así pude acabar con esa relación. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía veintitrés años de un coma etílico, mi madre vivía esperando que eso ocurriera desde que tengo memoria. Y tenía un hermano cuatro años mayor… —se detiene unos segundos en su respuesta monótona— murió a los veinte años por la cocaína. No tengo familia —concluye y se levanta para llevar los vasos y el bol vacíos a la cocina.

Ella lo sigue con la mirada, triste, arrepentida por haber formulado esa pregunta y haberle hecho recordar algo que claramente lo dañaba. Ahora comprende muchas cosas, ha saciado un poco su curiosidad, pero no cree que haya merecido la pena al ver la expresión en el rostro de Patrick. ¿Por qué se ha arriesgado con ella cuando ya sabe lo que es perder a alguien por culpa de la coca? En ese momento aprecia más que antes su gesto y quiere hacer algo por él, aunque hace tanto tiempo que no hace nada por nadie que no está segura de si sus movimientos son los correctos cuando se levanta y camina hacia él. 

—Lo siento, Patrick —se disculpa, por haber hecho esa pregunta, por lo que pasó con su familia, por lo que le hace pasar ella cuando no está en sus mejores momentos. 

—No tienes por qué, yo he elegido contestarte —la disculpa mientras mete las cosas en el lavavajillas—. Al final no me ha ido tan mal —dice encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto.

La joven asiente, pero cuando lo ve terminar de recoger se acerca para rodearlo, quedando de frente, y lo abraza, un gesto de cariño que no ha tenido antes. 

—También está Mycroft —susurra levantando la mirada y sonriéndole inocentemente. 

—Sí, también está él desde hace tres años —contesta dejándose abrazar, aunque al principio le ha pillado por sorpresa, sin embargo, su respuesta no concuerda con lo edad que le ha dicho alguna otra vez que tiene el perro.

—Tres años son muchos años si son buenos —asegura ella estirando una mano y atreviéndose a dejar una caricia en la mejilla de él. 

Esos ojos azules la observan detenidamente, sin duda aprecia el toque como sólo alguien que ha sido privado de cariño en cierta etapa de su vida puede apreciar, pero también parecen tratar de averiguar mucho más, lo acepta y a la vez lo cuestiona.

—O muy pocos por eso mismo —dice soltándose despacio—. Parece que hace muy poco cuando apenas había dejado de ser cachorro y lo traje, se escondía y roía todo lo que pillaba cuando no mirabas.

La risa de ella sale ligera y se agacha para acariciar al labrador. —Menudo pillo —le dice al can rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Pero seguro que si miras atrás te cuesta imaginarte la casa cuando no estaba él. A mí me pasa con vosotros… —confiesa. 

Él le sonríe por esa palabras que muestran cuán a gusto está en esa casa.

—Más vacía y tenía que salir solo por las mañanas, era demasiado aburrido, la mayoría de las veces me decía que ya saldría a correr al día siguiente, o al siguiente —le cuenta con diversión.

—¿Ves, Mycroft? No está gordo gracias a ti —bromea un poco hablándole al perro.

—Sólo es sano moverse un poco —refuta sus acusaciones.

Jane lo mira y sonríe con cierta burla. —Sí, seguro que tendrías una tripa cervecera. 

Él eleva una ceja. —Primero, no bebo. Y segundo, ¿te parece lugar para una tripa cervecera? —replica, siguiendo ese buen humor se levanta unos preciosos segundos la camiseta y se mira a sí mismo antes de soltarla.

Ella lo observa unos segundos más después de que esa camiseta baje antes de mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Eso sería un delito —asegura poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa—. Mycroft se merece un buen agradecimiento por su esfuerzo. 

Patrick va a decir algo por sus primeras palabras, pero cierra la boca ante las últimas.

—Se suponía que quedaba claro que no había que darle tanto crédito —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

Jane se coloca detrás del perro y hace que eleve la cabeza hacia Patrick haciendo ella un puchero. 

—Pero mira qué carita. Tienes que dejar que se dé más crédito a sí mismo, aunque sepamos que esos abdominales no son cosa de tres años. 

Un leve sonrojo sube a las mejillas del hombre y se pasa una mano por el pelo, tal vez se ha dado cuenta en ese momento de que su comportamiento no ha sido muy adecuado, que sin pretenderlo realmente se está exhibiendo como si quisiera impresionarla en ese terreno.

—Es su hora de poner cara de que quiere que sea ya la hora de su cena —objeta.

Ella mira al perro y lo abraza. —Vamos, My, vamos a jugar mientras esperamos —lo insta y dando un pequeño salto se gira para caminar del mismo modo hacia el salón con Mycroft siguiéndola y acabando ambos en la alfombra jugando y riendo.

***

Se despereza sin prisa disfrutando del domingo, en su infancia y adolescencia no ha sabido lo que es despertar despacio o retozar en la cama, en ese entonces su padre borracho podía irrumpir en la habitación, lo que le hizo desarrollar los instintos para poder dormir sin importar los gritos fuera de su habitación, pero despertar al menor movimiento dentro de ella; y cuando llegaba la mañana se iba temprano a sacar a los perros de unas ancianas, lo hacía desde los ocho años, cuando a tan temprana edad comprendió que si quería un futuro, salir de los barrios más bajos de Nueva Jersey, tenía que esforzarse por su cuenta, nadie iba a ayudarle, especialmente sus progenitores.

Abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver la cama vacía, recordando que ya estaba así al llegar la noche anterior y cuando temprano Mycroft le ha despertado recordándole que era hora de que le bajara. Ha salido con unos amigos, la mayoría del pequeño grupo que constituye sus amistades de confianza, sus verdaderos amigos, viajan constantemente por sus respectivos trabajos, él es de los que menos suelen viajar en los últimos años, pero cuando alguno se detiene unos días en Nueva York hacen lo posible por reunirse y con los que aún están solteros como él se le suele alargar más y acabar en camas ajenas. No es la primera vez que sale una noche en el mes y medio que Jane lleva viviendo con él, y la joven hace un mes que duerme en su cama, todas las noches sin excepción. Se ha acostumbrado a que ella sea lo primero que ve por las mañanas.

Se levanta y decide darse otra ducha para despejarse, siempre lo deja un poco resacoso, o lo que cree que se asemeja a ello, dormir por el día. Vivir con un borracho hace que cuando tengas edad para beber te apetezca tanto probar el alcohol como tomar cianuro, sólo bebe a veces una copa en las comidas y sujeta un vaso de licor en la mano que apenas prueba cuando hay alguna fiesta de la empresa, como esa en la que conoció a Jane. 

Con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y los pantalones de algodón para estar cómodo en casa se dirige hacia la cocina y en su camino ve a Jane sentada en la alfombra con el perro al lado.

—Buenos días, Jane. ¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta amablemente e interesado por su respuesta.

Ella lo mira un segundo y asiente. —Buenos días. Sí, bien —confirma volviendo a mirar el libro abierto, aunque lleva todo el tiempo en la misma página. 

Patrick capta su ánimo en esa respuesta de monosílabos, pero se dice que al menos ha dicho “buenos días”, no un “ey” que no sabes si te saluda, te quiere decir que no pises lo fregado o qué. Jane suele tener el ánimo trastornado por las mañanas, pero entre semana lo sufre sobre todo la enfermera, aunque desde ese descuido con la puerta él se coge una hora en el trabajo para ser quien personalmente abra a la oficial sanitaria y cierre cuando se va, siempre permanece aparte, dejándola hacer su trabajo. Piensa que tal vez no debería preguntarle, menos en ese momento, quizás ya se encuentra bien, hace unos días que no tiene pesadillas, o no tan fuertes, y es normal que prefiera estar en su habitación con la cama para ella sola; pero la duda lo corroe un poco.

—Has vuelto a tu cama —comenta mientras hace café, ha quitado las escasas botellas de vino así como de Coca-Cola de la casa, pero necesita un café por las mañanas así que lo guarda en la parte alta del mueble y en escasas cantidades.

Jane toma una honda respiración, como si ya hubiera respondido a esa pregunta más veces y tuviera que repetirle las respuesta. 

—Eso hice. ¿Acaso no estás contento con eso? —pregunta a su vez con molestia. 

—Como estés mejor, Jane. Sólo me sorprendió, supongo que me acostumbré a verte ahí sin darme cuenta —contesta con voz calmada y una sonrisa dulce, no va a entrar en su juego, sabe que no sirve de nada y cuando se le pasa el brote de mal humor no se siente muy bien con ella misma.

La joven bufa por sus palabras. —Claro, seguro que no crees que soy un maldito estorbo —contesta arrugando el gesto. 

—No, no lo creo. ¿Te apetece tostadas francesas? —trata de cambiar de tema, definitivamente habría sido mejor esperar a la tarde, y se pone a batir huevos.

—Ya desayuné y así no se puede leer nada —protesta poniéndose en pie—. Igual deberías buscarte a alguien para hablar por las mañanas y dejarme tranquila —comenta alejándose hacia su habitación malhumorada. 

—¿Y tú, qué tal has dormido, Mycroft? De vuelta a una cama, ¿eh, bribón? —pregunta alegremente y el perro se acerca al oír su nombre.

Escucha la puerta de Jane cerrarse más fuerte de lo que debería y suelta un pesado suspiro, continúa con su plan de desayuno y deja caer algo para su amigo perruno. Se ha comprometido a ayudarla, va a hacerlo hasta el final, eso lo tiene claro, pero ha de admitir que no siempre es fácil, su fin de semana sería mejor sin encontrarse una mala cara cada mañana, sin hacer malabares entre semana para eludir los viajes que debería hacer para el trabajo y quedar con sus amigos tan a menudo como es posible, en vez de ir limitándose en previsión del futuro juicio y sus posibles repercusiones.

Sí, estaría bien tener alguien con quien hablar por las mañanas, no ha tenido una relación seria desde que acabó la universidad, pero no tiene mucho tiempo y para la intimidad no es tan cordial, más bien el niño que fue le recuerda que no debe confiarse. La mujer con la que ha ido esa noche la conoce de un par de veces más, pero no siente que vaya a llegar a algo.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se dice que lo que tiene que hacer es centrarse en no chamuscar las tostadas y no darle vueltas a las palabras que Jane le arroja cuando está de ese humor.

***

La ira se ha desvanecido de su cuerpo hace pocos minutos. Se siente horrible consigo misma, peor que ningún otro día por lo que le ha dicho a Patrick. Él no se merece nada de lo que ha dicho, absolutamente nada de ese maltrato verbal al que lo somete por las mañanas. Ella no quiere hacerlo, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. Quiere golpearse, pero en vez de eso golpea la almohada y llora, llora con rabia contra sí misma, contra la droga; la golpea hasta que nota que sus brazos se cansan y entonces la abraza con fuerza. 

Se levanta lentamente de la cama y se mira en un espejo que hay en el escritorio, se notan los rastros de las lágrimas en sus ojos enrojecidos, pero no puede quedarse esperando hasta que se vayan, tiene que disculparse con Patrick, lo necesita y se lo debe, aunque él siempre le reste importancia. Jane suspira largamente y sale despacio de la habitación, esperando no hacer mucho ruido, una conducta un tanto estúpida siendo que lo que quiere es hablar con él y no rehuirlo. Patrick está sentado en el sofá con Mycroft a sus pies, parece estar leyendo algo, un libro. Su expresión es relajada y ella se sorprende pensando en lo guapo que está así. 

—Lo siento, no quería hablarte así —le dice bajando la mirada apenada y también queriendo evitar que vea las señales de su llanto. 

Él pone un dedo en mitad de una frase del libro y levanta la mirada.

—Ya lo sé, Jane, pero no me hablabas tú. No te preocupes —la contradice con una sonrisa amable.

Ella se remueve nerviosamente sin moverse del sitio. —Yo… me cambié de cama porque no quería molestar si… si querías venir con alguien después de la fiesta —confiesa. 

Lo pensó el día anterior, cuando supo que Patrick iba a salir, le parece extraño que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad antes. También es extraño que esa noche no haya descansado del todo bien, normal que esa mañana tuviera peor humor. 

—No molestas. Tampoco suelo venir con nadie extraño o medio extraño aquí de todas formas —responde con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Jane levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. —No dormí muy bien, era raro sin ti. 

—Ya sabes, eres libre de volver si quieres.

—Creo que volveré… Mycroft es suave, pero da más calor —comenta tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco y se acerca al perro para acariciarlo. 

—¿Has oído? Te lo creíste y se te acabó el chollo pronto, chaval —le dice alegremente al perro al tiempo que le acaricia.

—Pobrecito, tan solo en su camita… cuando haga más frío te colaré con nosotros —le susurra al labrador con diversión. 

—Yo no la creería —dice él como si tal cosa, continua un poco la lectura hasta encontrar un punto en que dejarlo y cierra el libro—. ¿Te apetece una película?

Jane lo mira con ilusión y asiente. —¡Una de intrigas! —exclama alegremente levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina—. Yo me encargo de las palomitas y las bebidas. 

—Pero tienes que elegir la película —protesta Patrick y la sigue, se coloca tras ella y logra coger las palomitas antes del mueble alto en un extremo.

Ella se gira frunciendo los labios e intenta alcanzar las palomitas que él mantiene en alto. —Pero yo la elegí el último día. 

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? —replica, riendo por sus intentos y dando pasos atrás hasta dar con la isla de la cocina.

La joven salta cogiéndolo del brazo. —Pues que te toca ahora —responde pegándose más a él para que baje ese brazo. 

—Pero yo ya las he visto, es mejor que elijas tú, se te da mejor —bromea y levanta el otro brazo para cambiar de mano y dejar descansar ese del que ella se está colgando.

Jane frunce más los labios y baja los brazos. —Bueno, pero les tienes que poner mucha mantequilla —regatea. 

Patrick eleva una ceja sin pillarle el punto a lo que ella gana, pero se encoge de hombros y asiente al tiempo que baja el brazo.

—Como siempre.

—Y tienes que dejar que me coma yo las miguitas del final que son las mejores —agrega con una gran sonrisa. 

—También haces eso siempre.

—Pues… pues… —entorna un poco la mirada pensando qué decirle y suelta un sonido de protesta—. No es justo, eres demasiado bueno. 

El hombre se ríe, se mueve para pasar por su lado en busca de la mantequilla y deja en beso en su mejilla, parece que le ha salido sin pensarlo mucho porque en él se ve tan natural como si fuera algo que hace cada día.

—Vamos, elige la película y si te sobra tiempo puedes sacar las bebidas ya que insistes tanto —cede un poco y niega con la cabeza divertido con las últimas palabras.

Jane bufa, pero no rechista más y se encamina al salón con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios provocada por ese dulce gesto que se siente tan cálido y que interiormente agradece. Se sienta en el suelo frente a la estantería de las películas y empieza su escrutinio de los grandes títulos que Patrick tiene en ella, estudiándolas con detenimiento y pensando si además de que le guste a ella puede ser una de las favoritas de él, esa vez lo piensa más que las anteriores. Encuentra una, le parece perfecta para ese momento, para ellos y sonríe satisfecha antes de levantarse para informar de su decisión y ayudarlo con los aperitivos. No tardan en estar sentados en el sofá, disfrutando de ese ambiente relajado que siempre se crea cuando ven una película, con Mycroft a sus pies y ellos comiendo en silencio, atentos a la trama. Sin embargo, esa vez, Jane lo mira más, atenta a sus reacciones y cuando la película termina se siente más feliz por haber conseguido su propósito.

***

Todo está en marcha, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ha presentado las pruebas y ayer han detenido a Robert y el resto de los integrantes de esa organización de prostitución y droga. Su jefe no parece decantarse por una reacción al respecto, no se ve muy contento porque le haya estropeado su proveedor de entretenimiento, aunque tampoco le hace gracia la posibilidad de haber estado follando con mujeres sin ninguna voluntad. Por otra parte, él mismo le ha asegurado que destapar una red así puede tener más beneficios a la larga pese a que la gente se cuestionará sobre el uso de esos servicios que les ha llevado a resolver el entuerto. Patrick espera tener un poco de paz para poder seguir realizando su trabajo como siempre, sin más complicaciones de las que ya tiene.

Sale a la calle para regresar a casa, Jane cada vez está mejor, esos brotes de mal humor han pasado, no tiene constancia de que tenga pesadillas y la paranoia ha pasado hace tiempo, ahora sólo necesita seguir apartada de tentaciones, pero está orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado en unos meses. Ahora su casa parece más un hogar acogedor. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa mientras piensa en una sesión de cine, discutir por quién hace las palomitas y quién elige la película, las protestas de Jane porque siempre pierde y le toca elegir, las risas de uno y otro en esa diferencia de opiniones y Mycroft sentado observándoles como quien ve un partido de tenis, y esos gestos dulces cada vez más frecuentes que lo caldean por dentro. No ha tenido nada de eso en su infancia ni adolescencia, no ha sabido propiamente lo que es la amistad, el cariño y el amor hasta que salió de esa casa de Nueva Jersey para ir a la universidad.

Alguien tira de él sorpresivamente metiéndolo en un callejón, arrastrándolo para alejarlo de la calle principal. Los golpes no se demoran en llegar, Patrick no ataca, son tres matones estúpidos con el rostro apenas cubierto, no serviría más que para cabrearlos más y acabar peor. No sabe mucho de cariño, pero de eso sí sabe, lo mejor es no oponer resistencia y tratar de encajar los golpes de modo que causen el menor daño, al independizarse ha recibido clases al respecto, aunque entonces descubrió que la mayoría de cosas ya las tenía grabadas a fuego por el instinto. Detiene un golpe hacia su rostro con el antebrazo derecho, un golpe en el estómago le hace doblarse pese a que recula un poco restando así parte de la potencia. Le hacen caer y no puede hacer mucho más que ovillarse como un niño, como el niño que fue. Recuerda vívidamente la paliza que le dio su padre cuando tenía siete años por entrometerse, esa en que podría haberle abierto la cabeza con una botella vacía de no haber parado el golpe con el brazo, su madre sólo estuvo preocupada por si se lo llevaba alguien y ante ello se había negado a ir al hospital, su hermano le ayudó a sacar los cristales del brazo y a vendarlo; después dejó de tratar de buscar una atención que no obtendría y así evitó más golpes, o la mayoría.

—Esto es por las calumnias, si no las retiras nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvas a hablar —dice uno de sus atacantes, le propinan unas patadas más y se marchan.

Patrick se queda unos segundos ahí respirando de nuevo, en cierto modo comprobando que todo esté en su sitio o dejando que lo vuelva a estar, que los músculos que se han tensado pese a su intento en lo contrario se relajen. Se levanta apoyándose en la pared, va a sacar el móvil, pero el brazo izquierdo duele, se teme que le han roto algo al parar los golpes, lo saca con la otra mano y comprueba que milagrosamente sigue entero, aunque él no se sienta para nada así, y llama a su contacto en la policía, tiene que denunciar el ataque, es el único modo de conseguir más protección para que al menos Jane siga segura en su casa y tratará de describir a los asaltantes lo mejor posible. Sabe cómo funciona la calle, si retira la acusación lo matarán igualmente por si acaso o cada equis tiempo le darán un recordatorio de por qué tiene que mantener la boca cerrada; ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza obedecerlos.

El policía que cada vez se parece más a un amigo que a un simple contacto llega a los pocos minutos, pero lo lleva al hospital en vez de a la comisaría sin que pueda poner objeciones, por el camino le va dando los detalles, no es hasta que están cosiéndole aquí y allá y escayolándole el antebrazo que piensa que debería de haber llamado a Jane para decirle que llegaría un poco más tarde, no quiere preocuparla hasta que sea inevitable, ahora la mentira le parece demasiado clara.

Cuando sale del hospital le manda un escueto mensaje diciendo que llegará a las nueve y va con el policía a poner la denuncia oficial.

***

A pesar de que lo ha intentado no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa por la tardanza de Patrick. Él nunca llega tarde, y cuando lo hace por algo de trabajo o alguna quedada con sus amigos siempre la avisa. Pero esa vez se ha retrasado mucho y le ha mandado un mensaje muy corto que no la ha calmado para nada. Está sentada en el sofá, acariciando a Mycroft que también parece nervioso, y mirando cada poco hacia la puerta de entrada. Por su mente pasan horribles ideas sobre la razón por la que él se ha retrasado tanto. La cena está fría en la mesa, ha preparado una lasaña de setas con la que esperaba haber sorprendido a Patrick, pero eso ya no le importa en absoluto, sólo puede pensar en que esté bien, que no le haya pasado nada. 

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido, My? —le pregunta al perro abrazándolo unos segundos por la angustia. 

Escucha el sonido de la llave, aunque antes de eso ya sabe que Patrick está llegando, el labrador ha salido disparado hacia la puerta mucho antes de que ésta se abra. Cuando lo ve la incertidumbre desaparece, no así la angustia cuando ve los golpes en su cuerpo. Se levanta apresuradamente y se acerca corriendo. 

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta y cuando llega a él pone sus manos con suavidad en las mejillas del hombre—. ¿Qué te han hecho?

—Os preocupé a los dos —musita apenado, besa la mejilla de Jane y acaricia a Mycroft con la mano magullada—. Buenas noches, agentes —se despide de los dos hombres que le han acompañado y que seguirán haciendo guardia, y cierra la puerta—. Sólo una diferencia de opiniones, no ha sido para tanto —le quita importancia entrando en la casa—. ¿Eso que veo es lasaña?

—Sí… hice de setas, pero seguro que se quedó fría —murmura, coge la mano que no lleva en cabestrillo suavemente y la observa afligida—. ¿Quién fu…? —la respuesta le viene a la cabeza antes de llegar a formular la pregunta y se estremece—. Por eso viniste con la policía. 

Patrick la cierra sobre la de ella, suelta un suspiro y asiente.

—Ya tenía en cuenta que esto podía pasar, desde el primer momento —le dice mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero… te hicieron daño, podrían haberte hecho _más_ daño —contesta devolviéndole la mirada, la de ella un tanto vidriosa—. No quiero verte sufrir. 

—Y yo no quiero que te preocupes más. Yo me metí en esto solito y te he metido a ti —en sus ojos se ve que ahora siente eso, suelta su mano—. Debería sólo haberte sacado de ahí y ya —murmura y camina hacia el dormitorio.

Jane se queda ahí unos segundos asimilando esas palabras, esa mirada y corre detrás de él. —No tienes que sentirlo —niega acercándose de nuevo, coge esa mano que él ha retirado y lo guía para que se siente en la cama, quedando ella en frente y deja un beso en la mejilla de él al tiempo que acaricia su pelo—. Me has ayudado más que nadie, no sé si habría podido lograrlo tan rápido como lo he hecho. Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que te pase nada.

Una alegría propia de la ilusión de un niño en Navidad salta a los ojos de Patrick y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa dulce.

—Gracias, Jane. Aprecio mucho —dice sinceramente—. Y… de verdad, todo va a ir bien ahora, no tienes que preocuparte más, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente aceptando sus palabras, él nunca le ha mentido. Quiere abrazarlo y acurrucarse contra él y quedarse así por horas, pero no pude, no quiere hacerle daño y sospecha que bajo esa ropa hay más heridas, moratones, conoce el estilo de la organización. Apoya la cabeza suavemente en un hombro y deja un par de besos en su cuello y mejilla. 

—¿Tienes hambre o prefieres que descansemos? —no va a separarse demasiado tiempo de él, al parecer su alma necesita sentirlo. 

—Ya que me has sentado aquí creo que me llama —contesta mirando de soslayo la cama—. Pero has hecho lasaña… es complicado —concluye con una sonrisa.

Jane también sonríe suavemente. —Puedo meter en la nevera la lasaña y ya le daremos un golpe de horno, con más queso gratinado.

—Me has convencido, nunca es suficiente queso —dice divertido y por primera vez en los meses que lleva allí lo ve sacarse los zapatos con los pies sin desatarlos siquiera.

—Deja que te ayude —se ofrece ella llevando sus manos a los botones de la camisa para desabrocharla.

—No hace falta, tengo… algo de práctica —admite, y trata de disuadirla a la vez que hace por levantarse, pero ella no le deja espacio.

La joven lo mira y niega, sonriendo con cierta pena. —Sé lo que puedo esperar debajo de esa camisa, no creo que sólo te hicieran daño en los brazos —dice y deja una caricia en su mejilla—. Deja que haga esto. 

Patrick suspira resignado, baja la mirada y se deja hacer. Ella desabrocha los botones y observa el pecho y abdomen, tiene un gran moratón en éste último, los brazos están llenos y tiene algunos cortes en ellos, incluso le han dado puntos en algunos. Pasa los dedos por el borde de esas heridas, sin tocarlas para no hacerle daño, lo hace con suavidad y después le retira poco a poco la camisa hasta quitársela, aunque puede ver que aprieta los dientes con cada movimiento de la espalda y descubre que también hay magulladuras, probablemente del empuje a su cuerpo de cada golpe contra la pared contra la que lo acorralaran. 

Deja un nuevo beso en su mejilla y lo mira a los ojos. —Igual deberías dormir sin camiseta, te costará mucho ponértela. 

Él asiente con renovada resignación. —Supongo que sí, mejor mañana. ¿Me dejas levantarme?

—Claro… —acepta apartándose—. Voy a meter la lasaña en la nevera y vengo para que no te dé frío, ¿vale? —bromea un poco. 

—Cuando quieras —contesta y camina hacia el baño, Mycroft se queda a hacer guardia por ella.

Jane va a la cocina a hacer lo que ha dicho y cuando regresa él ya está metido en la cama. Se cambia y se mete con él, acercándose más que de costumbre y acaricia su mejilla dulcemente. 

—Descansa, Patrick —susurra. 

Él asiente levemente sin abrir los ojos. —Ya estoy casi ahí —asegura, a pesar de que suele dormir boca abajo y lo está haciendo de espaldas por el brazo—. Buenas noches, Jane.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 3

Mentiría si negara que está nerviosa, sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente y no puede dejar de mesar sus manos en un gesto de impaciencia. Ese día se celebra el juicio contra la red de prostitución y drogas en la que ella ha estado hasta hace poco, hasta que él la salvó. Ella está mejor, prácticamente se ha recuperado, la enfermera ha dejado de ir todas las mañana, aunque sí sigue yendo al psicólogo e intuye que a él no va a dejar de verlo en mucho tiempo. El hombre la ha animado a buscar trabajo cuando todo el juicio pase y ha empezado a planteárselo seriamente. 

Deja de mirarse al espejo, se siente rara en ese vestido que Patrick le ha comprado para la cita después del tiempo que ha pasado llevando vaqueros, también porque le recuerda su trabajo anterior. Pero no es el momento de pensar en eso y tras retocarse el pelo ligeramente camina hacia la habitación del hombre. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta entrando en ella. 

—Creo que le he pillado casi el truco a esto, sólo es que la manga está hoy rebelde —contesta Patrick, ha metido el brazo escayolado en una manga y en ese momento está buscando la otra al tiempo que trata de no mover demasiado el otro brazo, su torso ya está libre de moratones y se puede apreciar los músculos marcados, que en ese instante son recorridos por una afortunada gota que ha escapado al secado y ha caído de su pelo húmedo para combatir el calor, incluso es notable la fuerza de los músculos de la espalda cuando gira en busca de la manga traviesa. 

Jane lo observa detenidamente, no puede evitar apreciar la fuerza de ese torso, lo tentador que le resulta acercarse y tocar su piel, besarla y dejar que esos brazos fuertes la rodeen por la cintura. Hace tanto tiempo que no está con nadie, pero Patrick no es cualquiera, él es mucho más que ese cuerpo atrayente, es dulce y la cuida, y se pregunta qué sería estar con él. Lo ve girar de nuevo y ella ríe con diversión. 

—Deja que te ayude con esa manga malvada —dice acercándose finalmente y lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho para que se detenga. 

—Hoy no es mi día de atinar a meter nada en ningún sitio —le cuenta apesadumbrado, cuando ella le pone la camisa comienza a abrochar los botones desde abajo dejando que ella lo haga desde arriba.

La joven levanta la mirada y alza una ceja ante el doble sentido de sus palabras. —¿Acaso has intentado meter algo más que yo no sepa?

—No, ya ves que me puse los pantalones —contesta levantando la mirada desconcertado por la pregunta, en su caso parece que los nervios le adormecen la mente.

Ella ríe de nuevo, suavemente, terminando con los botones y acaricia las manos de él. —Entonces sí que has metido algo en algún sitio —dice con una sonrisa pícara que espera le ayude a descifrar la broma.

—Sí… —su afirmación apenas es pronunciada con el mismo desconcierto y seguidamente puede ver cómo al fin se le enciende la bombillita, o más bien las mejillas—. Jane —la reprende sin mucho empeño—, que se hace tarde.

—Tú empezaste a hablar de meter cosas —se defiende ella con risa en la voz y coge la chaqueta del traje de él para ayudarlo con esa prenda también. 

—Tú dijiste que te dejara ayudarme a me… —replica, pero se interrumpe al darse cuenta de que así no lo está arreglando precisamente y se pasa la mano izquierda por el rostro.

La joven sonríe y deja un beso en la mejilla de él, acercándose a la comisura más que de costumbre, y una caricia en la otra. 

—Te espero en la entrada. 

La expresión de Patrick se suaviza con la dicha ante ese gesto, sus labios se mueven uno contra otro, como si le cosquillearan con lo que estuvo cerca, pero no llegó a ser. Pasan los segundos y finalmente asiente.

—Cojo… algo, y voy—dice parece que ha olvidado hasta donde tiene la cabeza, pero sus ojos inspeccionan la habitación buscando respuestas hasta dar con el móvil.

Jane lo mira unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación para coger el resto de sus cosas también, agradece la distracción de esos pocos minutos, haber olvidado un poco sus nervios, aunque regresan en el mismo momento en que se montan en el coche para ir al juzgado. 

La entrada está llena de periodistas, la noticia ha salido en todos los periódicos, pero nadie conoce a la testigo fundamental, al menos no hasta ese momento. Traga duro cuando el taxi que han pedido se detiene, dentro les espera su abogado, dentro se verá las caras con los jefes de la organización, va a ser duro, pero más duro le parece tener que atravesar ese mar de flashes y preguntas. Se remueve bajo la americana que lleva sobre el vestido negro y mira a Patrick. 

—Hay mucha gente —dice, aunque es evidente, lo que realmente le preocupa es que toda esa gente la vea, que intuyan algo de lo que ha sido su vida, que eso le cause problemas a él. Incluso piensa en lo que pueden pensar sus padres si la reconocen.

—Lo sé. Lo intentamos, pero esos periodistas son como buitres. Te he traído una salida, si la quieres —ofrece permitiéndole desvelar al fin el contenido de la gran bolsa que lleva consigo. 

Jane sonríe suavemente al ver un sombrero negro, con el ala ancha y unas gafas grandes de cristales completamente negros. Los coge y se los pone sin dudarlo. 

—¿Cómo me veo? 

—No creo que te veas —responde con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera los pies.

Ella ríe suavemente y asiente. —Te dejo salir primero. 

—Qué considerada. No vale darte a la fuga —bromea y abre la puerta.

—Te lo prometí —responde ella y cuando Patrick está fuera lo sigue rápidamente, pegándose a él y sujetándose de su brazo sano. 

Las preguntas de los buitres llegan a sus oídos distorsionadas por el ruido de las cámaras, de las sirenas de los coches patrulla que han llevado a los acusados y por el sonido de sus propios latidos acelerados. Todo está a punto de comenzar, la situación va a ponerse difícil, mucho más de lo que ha estado hasta ese momento, pero pasar por todo eso merece la pena, está segura de ello.

***

La han aceptado finalmente, no puede creerlo, pero esa carta que tiene en las manos se lo confirma, ha entrado en una escuela de cocina. No es gran cosa, no es una carrera para ser chef, nada de eso, es sólo un pequeño curso, pero la acreditará para poder ser pinche de cocina. No puede sentirse más satisfecha y feliz, está deseando que llegue la hora en la que sabe que Patrick llegará a casa para llamarlo e informarle de la noticia.

Hace algo más de una semana que dejó de vivir con él, hablan todos los días y también quedan cuando él saca a Mycroft al parque, aun así lo extraña. Echa de menos esperarlo para la cena, con la comida en el horno y la mesa puesta, extraña ver películas con él, su calor por las noches, esos besos y caricias que le regalaba, pero no podía seguir viviendo allí, seguir dependiendo de Patrick para siempre. Extraña muchas cosas, pero también está contenta de poder ser independiente, de vivir por fin su vida como ella quiere, sin nada ni nadie que la lleve por un camino determinado. Incluso ha hecho amigos, compañeros de su trabajo en la pequeña cafetería en la que trabaja, son gente agradable y divertida, de su edad, que la han invitado a salir un par de veces. La primera vez que lo hizo fue extraño, salir sin drogas, sin alcohol… pero fue tan divertido que los nervios que sintió se esfumaron enseguida. 

Hace tan poco tiempo que ha acabado el juicio que no puede creer que todo marche tan bien. Tiene trabajo, tiene un futuro, tiene amigos después de mucho tiempo y además… cree que está enamorándose de verdad por primera vez. Sí, una vez las cosas se han relajado sus sentimientos por Patrick son más claros, aunque sabe que aún tiene mucho que hacer con su vida, que tal y como está ahora ese amor no puede progresar. 

—Señorita, un café con leche, por favor. 

Jane levanta la mirada hacia el cliente que se ha acercado a la barra y sonríe amablemente. 

—En seguida, señor. ¿Quiere una pasta para acompañarlo? Están recién hechas —ofrece amablemente, siguiendo con su trabajo y contando las horas hasta poder coger el teléfono y llamarlo, quiere escuchar su voz de nuevo.

***

Se sienta en el sofá y mira la pantalla blanca. Como cada día la añoranza lo atrapa y cada día lo golpea con más fuerza. Cada vez que se sienta ahí recuerda la risa de Jane, cómo comía los últimos restos de palomitas con una sonrisa ilusionada, lo fácilmente que se emocionaba con las películas y las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero con una sonrisa por lo que estaba disfrutando de la tarde; ella recostada sobre su hombro cuando las palomitas se acababan antes que la película. Recuerda las discusiones en la cocina, ella en la alfombra acariciando o jugando con Mycroft, y trata de no pensar en la noche antes de tiempo, en esos minutos, que en un día malo alcanzan fácilmente la hora que tumbado en la cama se queda observando el lado vacío, ese en el que debería estar ella.

La extraña como no cree haber extrañado nunca a nadie. Al principio hablaba con ella cada día, después de un viaje descubrió que las llamadas se hacían más distanciadas y ahora espera que ella no encuentre agobiante que la llame cada semana, no puede estar más tiempo sin escuchar su voz, esos minutos son su tesoro. Patrick cree que quien dijo eso de que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde era un pobre hombre como él, nunca le ha parecido algo tan cierto. No sabe en qué momento comenzó a amarla, ha repasado cada día muchas veces y no lo sabe, sólo sabe que es así, que en algún momento ella dejó de ser esa chica a la que tenía esperanzas de dar la oportunidad que su hermano no quiso aceptar, llegó a ser una amiga, llegó a encariñarse y disfrutar cada segundo a su lado como ninguno.

Ojalá tuviera el valor de ir a buscarla y confesarse, pero todo por lo que ambos han luchado es porque ella tenga una vida, una que pueda construir a su manera y no cree que un hombre con casi una década más de edad entre en sus planes.

Mycroft gimotea y le da con el morro en la pierna. Patrick enfoca la mirada en él y después en un reloj, lleva dos horas allí pensando en Jane, de nuevo ha perdido la tarde sin hacer nada. Acaricia al perro, se disculpa por no haberle hecho caso y promete pasar la tarde del día siguiente fuera. Se levanta y simula un tono animado para instarlo a ir a por su cena.

Puede que él deseara quedarse en ese tiempo cuando la tenía, pero el mundo sigue y no espera.

***

Pasear por Central Park siempre le trae buenos recuerdos y le hace sonreír tontamente. Recuerda ese tiempo en el que bajar a pasear a Mycroft era uno de los mejores momentos del día, cómo jugaba con el perro y bromeaba con Patrick. Sin duda esos eran buenos tiempos, pero entonces no estaba bien. Jane niega con la cabeza, realmente le gustaban esos paseos, pero no quiere volver atrás, a esa época en la que no era ella misma, en la que era esclava del mono de las drogas. Sigue echando de menos a Patrick, cada vez las conversaciones son más distantes en el tiempo, y las veces que quedan para verse son visitas fugaces. Odia admitir que en parte es su culpa, que se ha centrado en su rehabilitación y en rehacer su vida, pero era lo que debía hacer. Quizá por eso está paseando a su nuevo amigo, Sherlock, por ese parque aunque esté muy lejos de su casa, tal vez por eso se ha arreglado más que de costumbre, con unos vaqueros sin agujeros, unas botas que no están desgastadas por el tiempo y una camiseta que no es dos tallas más grande. Tiene la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, intentar acercarse otra vez. Se pasa una mano por el pelo que ha vuelto a ser castaño, de su color natural, y que se ve más fuerte que un par de meses atrás. Sin duda ha ido para ver a Patrick, sabe que a esa hora suele bajar con Mycroft.

—Despacio que me vas a sacar el brazo —escucha la voz de Patrick—. No, Amelia, a ti no, es que estoy paseando al perro… Sí, no se me olvidará, pasado mañana a las diez me viene bien. ¿Hace mucho frío en Moscú? —dice y suelta una risa—. Te debo un café.

Jane se gira y lo observa, no parece haberse dado cuenta de que es ella, está concentrado hablando por el teléfono lo que le da la oportunidad de observarlo bien. Sigue tan guapo como el primer día que lo vio, el pelo un poco más largo, probablemente ya tenga cita para la peluquería. Ella sonríe cuando lo escucha reír a él, adora ese sonido y mira a Mycroft que sí la ha visto y por eso tira de su dueño. 

—¡Mycroft! Cuánto tiempo, guapo, te extrañé —saluda al perro acercándose los pasos que restan hasta ellos y deja que el can salte sobre ella feliz, su pequeño Sherlock de tres meses los observa curioso a un lado, parece impaciente por conocer a ese nuevo perro. 

—Te dejo, he dado con algo importante. Hasta mañana —Patrick se apresura a colgar, su sonrisa se amplía al verla, parece mucho más feliz que segundos antes cuando reía. Se guarda el móvil, suelta la correa y la abraza, no parece algo premeditado, sino algo que necesita—. Jane, qué bueno verte. Hasta te ha cambiado el pelo —los dedos de una mano acariciando un mechón por un segundo antes de que la suelte con algo de reticencia.

Ella sonríe dulcemente, no da un paso atrás para aumentar la distancia, ya le parece demasiada la que hay entre ellos en ese momento. Se coge un mechón de pelo y se encoge de hombros algo tímida porque se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle. 

—Me cansé de teñirlo siempre, es mi color y ahora que está fuerte de nuevo… —contesta y vuelve a mirarlo—. Yo también me alegro de verte, estaba pensando llamarte para… bueno, tenía que presentarte a Sherlock —explica señalando al cachorro que está inspeccionando a Mycroft animoso, es una mezcla de pastor alemán, con el pelo más largo. 

—Sherlock… no les veo el parecido, pero al menos tiene a su Watson —bromea, le guiña un ojo a Jane y se agacha para presentarse al pequeño y enredarle un poco.

—Es curioso y le gusta la música de violín, por eso es Sherlock —explica observándolo en todo momento—. ¿Qué tal estás, Patrick? ¿Mucho trabajo? Hace cinco días que no hablamos —dice lo último un poco más bajo. 

—Viajo pasado mañana, así que tenía que cerrar algunas cosas, pero no mucho más trabajo que de costumbre —contesta al levantarse—. Pensaba… probar si te pillaba esta noche al teléfono —dice bajando la mirada—. ¿Y tú? Las clases te siguen teniendo atareada.

—Estoy bien. Al final ya he conseguido organizarme bien con eso y el trabajo y tengo más tiempo, por eso adopté a Sherlock, necesitaba alguien para que durmiera conmigo —contesta sonriéndole al cachorro—. Y también salgo un poco más con mis amigos, hasta fui de compras con el sueldo del mes, fue divertido —le cuenta. 

—Me alegro de que sigas bien —dice sinceramente, aunque en sus ojos hay una añoranza que no estaba antes de que hablara de encontrar un sustituto como compañero de cama.

—Sí… en dos días hay una fiesta en casa de unos amigos de Thomas, mi compañero de la cafetería, pensaba que igual podrías venir también y así te los presentaba, pero estás de viaje —se reprime añadir el “otra vez” porque no es justo que le reclame nada. 

Patrick la mira con desconcierto por esa propuesta.

—Sí… creo que me están endilgando más viajes de los que aplacé. Pero de todas formas yo… em… no creo que encajara, ¿o sí? —explica un poco su sorpresa.

Jane lo mira largamente sin comprender esa pregunta. —¿Por qué no ibas a encajar? Encajas conmigo, y ellos quieren conocerte porque les he hablado muchas veces de ti —responde. 

Por el rostro del hombre se extiende una expresión entre soñadora y feliz y asiente.

—Una tontería, supongo.

—Entonces… ¿me dirás cuando vuelves para conocerlos? —pregunta ella mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosa, quiere, de alguna manera, que Patrick vuelva a su vida de nuevo, quiere que forme más parte de ella. 

—Lo haré —promete a la vez que asiente.

—Genial —dice sonriendo ampliamente y se queda mirándolo, se muerde el labio de nuevo con nerviosismo y mira a los perros que juegan a su lado. No quiere irse, separarse de él, pero tampoco se le ocurre qué más puede hacer para alargar ese momento inevitable—. Supongo que tendrás que preparar tu viaje y te estoy entreteniendo…

—La maleta casi sigue hecha, sólo necesito conseguir uno de esos gorros con orejeras —contesta, tampoco parece muy por la labor de moverse de allí.

Jane va a decir algo más cuando suena su teléfono, no es un aparato muy nuevo, pero es el primero que tiene propio. Lo mira y frunce un poco el ceño al ver el nombre en la pantalla. 

—Tengo que contestar —dice descolgando y se aleja un paso para hablar—. James, ¿pasa algo? —su expresión se relaja visiblemente, ríe y niega con la cabeza divertida—. Vale, entiendo. Ya sabes que la vecina tiene una llave extra, pídesela y entra, lo haces siempre. Sí, tengo palomitas, ¿qué esperabas? —ella vuelve a soltar una risa—. Sí, llevo las bebidas. Estoy en Central Park así que tardaré un poco. Hasta luego, un beso —se despide y cuelga negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento, es un amigo que… bueno, invade mi casa para ver “Juego de tronos” —explica guardando el móvil—. Es sólo un amigo —agrega aunque no lo medita realmente, sólo siente que debe hacerlo. 

—Entonces tienes que irte —deduce Patrick, las palabras salen despacio de sus labios, como si no quisieran hacerlo.

Ella asiente lentamente, lo mira y se acerca para abrazarlo de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. —¿Me avisarás cuando llegues a Moscú? Para saber que estás bien. 

—Sí, y que tú lo estás —contesta, la abraza un poco más fuerte hasta que parece aceptar que ha de soltarla. Sus brazos se relajan despacio, aparta la cabeza del olor del pelo de Jane, sus ojos azules miran fijamente los verdes de ella con una añoranza desgarradora, como si esos centímetros significaran una vida sin verla, una mano se mueve de la espalda de la joven a acunar una mejilla, el pulgar la acaricia y parece una despedida. No hay nada que advierta que en vez de dar un paso atrás se vaya a acercar más, parece un movimiento impulsivo, necesitado, cuando une sus labios con los de la mujer para besarla.

Jane abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de ese beso y tarda en reaccionar. Cuando finalmente lo hace en sus labios se forma una sonrisa y se mueven aceptando ese beso que tanto ha anhelado. Una de sus manos sube y la mete entre los mechones de pelo de Patrick con suavidad, invitándolo a profundizar ese beso dulce que están compartiendo. No importa que la estén esperando, ella ha esperado eso por más tiempo, aunque aún no sabe qué es exactamente eso, pero no quiere preguntar y romper el momento todavía. 

Cuando se detiene Patrick ríe con las frentes juntas, demasiado feliz.

—Jane… —dice su nombre, en su tono se nota que es por el simple placer de decirlo. Levanta la cabeza, pero no se aleja ni deja de mirarla—. Sé que dije que te dejaría hacer tu nueva vida, pero en realidad no he sido capaz de dejarte ir, te quiero y cada día te añoro más y… —se calla, lo demás se sobreentiende, le ha entregado su corazón y espera expectante a que ella haga lo que quiera con él, no hay vuelta atrás.

Jane lo observa, no puede dejar de hacerlo mientras él habla y no puede decir nada en los primeros segundos después de que él termine su confesión. La quiere, a ella que le ha causado tantos problemas, ha visto su peor lado y aun así la quiere. Una sonrisa feliz se forma en sus labios y los une de nuevo con los de él.

—Te extraño mucho, todos los días cuando regreso a casa y cuando tengo que irme a dormir… espero que me llames para escuchar tu voz y… he venido aquí hoy esperando encontrarte. Te quiero, Patrick. 

Un nuevo beso sella esas palabras, esa nueva vida, se conocen y a la vez no. Tienen un gran camino por delante, ya han salvado muchos obstáculos y confían en que los siguientes también lo hagan. Ante ellos se presenta una vida juntos, una vida de amor y sin la oscuridad acechando en cada esquina. Nada parecía advertirles que aquella noche lo que encontraron en esa habitación fue su sueño de salud y familia.

**FIN**


	4. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para acabar bien este extra sexoso, con la foto de inspiración lo necesitábamos, mucho ;P  
>  **Advertencia: Explícito NC-17**

—Ya están en su camita, aunque Sherlock quería jugar más con Mycroft —informa Jane riendo con diversión mientras entra en la habitación de Patrick, desde hace un tiempo los perros tienen la suya propia, concretamente en la que ella se había alojado meses atrás. 

Él sólo viste unos calzoncillos y está rescatando la camiseta de debajo de la almohada. Jane lo recorre con la mirada, como si no lo viera cada día. Los brazos fuertes que la abrazan cada noche, la amplia espalda y los músculos moviéndose mientras sus manos maniobran con la almohada antes de incorporarse, esa imagen le ofrece una idea de cómo debe de verse cuando está sobre ella, enterrándose en ella mientras le agarra de ese culo redondito, duro, que le llamó la atención desde la primera vez que lo vio en calzoncillos. En las piernas largas se observa el mismo trabajo que en sus brazos. Se lame los labios inconscientemente al observar su pecho cuando se incorpora con expresión contrariada al no encontrar la camiseta e inmediatamente dirige sus ojos azules acusadores hacia ella.

—¿Ya me la has robado otra vez? —lo oye decir, y ella tarda un poco en decir algo, observar sus pectorales, los botones oscuros en ellos, la marcada línea de los abdominales hasta el ombligo y continuar el descenso por la molesta prenda es prioritario, sin duda.

Jane sonríe con fingida inocencia mientras se quita la gran sudadera que lleva para estar por casa descubriendo así la camiseta que él está buscando. 

—Es muy cómoda, y me gusta que huela a ti —responde caminando hacia la cama—. Pero puedo devolvértela —ofrece empezando a levantar la prenda despacio, mostrando el inicio de su vientre, su ombligo y las curvas de sus caderas. 

En este momento es él quien la observa con detenimiento y lo ve tragar lentamente.

—La quiero de vuelta —asegura.

Ella hace un puchero, pero le hace caso y se la termina de quitar mostrándole su torso completamente desnudo, sus pechos firmes y su piel suave libre de vello. Dobla la camiseta con cuidado, como si le diera pena realmente desprenderse de ella y cuando se acerca a él para tendérsela le da un pequeño beso aspirando su aroma unos segundos antes de mirarlo a él a los ojos. Patrick toma la mano con que ella sujeta la camiseta y tira de ella hasta tenerla contra su cuerpo.

—Me gusta tenerte de vuelta —aclara con una sonrisa juguetona.

—A mí me gusta estarlo —contesta riendo y lo abraza por el cuello, pegándose a él más de lo que ya está y alzándose un poco para besarlo con deseo y cariño. 

Sentir esos fuertes músculos contra sí hace que todo en ella se encienda más, lo necesita, sus besos, sus caricias, esa mirada que parece devorarla por completo. En momentos como ese se pregunta cómo sobrevive cuando Patrick está de viaje, siempre lo extraña demasiado. Una de sus manos se mete en el pelo de él para quedar ahí, pero la otra más aventurera baja y recorre esa espalda amplia como si lo hiciera todo por primera vez. Él los hace girar y la inclina lentamente hasta recostarla en la cama. Se separa para sacarle las prendas restantes, mientras la observa hace lo mismo con la propia y se une a ella. Sus manos grandes acarician toda esa suave piel, desde los hombros, bajando por sus generosos pechos, la curva de su cintura y llegando a las rodillas para volver a ascender, mientras la besa. Ella se deleita con cada uno de esos toques que él le regala, sonriendo en el beso y permitiéndose disfrutar de eso un poco antes de empezar también a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. La que acariciaba su espalda pasa al frente y delinea los abdominales uno a uno, como asegurándose de que todo sigue como debería, y llega a su pecho en el que se encuentra con su compañera, alcanzando a la vez los dos pezones, acariciándolos despacio y consiguiendo un ronco sonido de Patrick. 

—Jane… —susurra su nombre al dejar sus labios.

Mueve la cabeza a un lado para prodigar besos a su cuello, sus manos rozan el interior de los muslos de ella quien cede a separarlos para que se ubique mejor sobre ella, más cerca, sintiendo cómo la excitación aumenta. Sus acciones siempre son dulces, da igual cuanta pasión haya entre ellos, cuán desenfrenado se torne todo, siempre puede encontrar ese amor y eso le encanta, lo hace diferente, no es como nadie que alguna vez haya conocido. Patrick juega con el lóbulo de su oreja, vuelve a sus labios y continúa el descenso por su cuerpo. 

El cuerpo de Jane se arquea ante cada beso, hacia esos labios dulces que la caldean y hacen que se derrita. Sus ojos verdes están fijos en las acciones de Patrick, lo mira con deseo y amor, quiere que regrese a sus labios, pero a la vez desea que siga con ese camino de besos. Siempre le hace sentirse así, con él todo está bien. Su mano derecha acaricia el pelo relajadamente y un jadeo escapa de sus labios cuando la besa en el interior de sus muslos. 

—Patrick… ven —pide, lo necesita sentir dentro de ella, sobre ella. 

Él deja un beso más y le hace caso, aunque se demora besando en el camino de ascenso hasta llegar a sus labios. 

—Te necesito demasiado —susurra ella sobre los labios de él bajando sus manos traviesas y apretando un poco sus nalgas para indicarle concretamente qué necesita. 

Patrick suelta un ronco gemido.

—También tienes algo con mi culo, incluso más que con la camiseta, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, querida Watson —comenta, cuando ella sonríe por el comentario la besa y sin romper el beso la penetra.

El gemido se pierde en ese beso y el agarre en el culo de Patrick se afianza un poco más. Se siente llena de él, completa. Disfruta unos segundos de esa placentera sensación antes de que él empiece a moverse. Lo siente salir despacio de su interior y entrar del mismo modo tortuosamente lento que le saca sonidos de placer y frustración al mismo tiempo. La siguiente penetración ella eleva sus caderas a su encuentro y la sensación se intensifica más incluso. Poco a poco esa velocidad va en aumento, sus respiraciones se cruzan conforme se hacen más aceleradas. Los besos son más intensos y más cortos, siempre sintiendo la necesidad de tomar aire antes de volver a saborearse. 

—Patrick… —no necesita decirle que lo quiere, él puede verlo en sus ojos, en su expresión que lo insta a llevarlos al final. 

Un brazo de él la rodea por la cintura, para sostenerla más cerca y alcanzar juntos el orgasmo con su nombre en labios del otro. Se quedan unos segundos así, en este momento solo pueden abrazarse y respirar sintiendo los ecos del placer. Patrick la besa y se mueve para quedar de costado, pero no deja de abrazarla.

—Estás preciosa —dice esta noche, como si fuera la primera vez que la ve así y sonríe, parece que tiene todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

—¿Más que con tu camiseta? —pregunta en broma acomodándose en sus brazos y dejando caricias en su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, se siente satisfecha, todo lo que quiere está ahí, en esa casa, con ella. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

—Claro, además la recuperé… creo que está en mi lado de suelo —responde con cierta diversión.

—Esta noche se va a quedar ahí —asegura Jane dejando besos en el hombro de él—. Me gusta sentirte así. 

—Pareces un gatito buscando el sitio perfecto —dice con una sonrisa cariñosa viendo y sintiendo cómo se acurruca contra su pecho.

Ella sonríe dulcemente y asiente. —Patrick… quiero un Moriarty. 

—¿Un Moriarty? —pregunta pillado por sorpresa—. Mejor dejar a Sherlock crecer antes de pensar en tener otro, ¿no crees?

La joven niega con la cabeza y lo mira. —Tenemos a Sherlock, a Mycroft y también un Watson, necesita un Moriarty, y creo que un gatito sería perfecto para el papel. 

—Y tanto, sembrará el caos —concluye él con un suspiro, niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

—Por eso es Moriarty —contesta con diversión y deja besos en el rostro de su novio—. Dime que lo pensarás. 

—Prefiero los perros.

—Pero has dicho que yo parezco un gatito, ¿no te gusto?

Patrick abre los ojos y la mira. —Cuando te empeñas en algo, querida Watson…

—Yo me aseguraré de que no muerda ni arañe las cosas —promete con una gran sonrisa. 

—No me preocupan las cosas.

—Y les enseñaré a llevarse bien. 

—Como Holmes y Moriarty —replica y cierra los ojos resignado.

—Te amo, Patrick —contesta ella alegremente uniendo sus labios unos segundos antes de volver a acurrucarse. 

—Yo soy Mary —le escucha murmurar en tono fastidiado al rato.

Ella ríe, pero ya con un pie en el mundo de los sueños y lo último que siente es un dulce beso en su pelo y esos brazos apretarse un poco más. No, no puede pedir nada mejor que esa vida.

**FIN**


End file.
